El nacer de un ángel caído, una succubu y un Diosa
by shion145
Summary: Adonai, Elohim, Jehovah, yo te imploro, oh, patrono y señor de los espíritus, y te entrego mi alma, mi corazón, mis vísceras, mis manos, y mis pies, todo mi ser. Oh Adoni, dígnate serme propicio en mi labor. Cuenta la historia de tres seres condenados por acciones que tendrían una consecuencia, la enseñanza, la libertad y el deseo de paz fueron sus únicos pecados que cometieron.
1. Prologo: el comienzo

El nacer de un Ángel caído, una Succubu y una Diosa.

 **Hola a todos los de la comunidad Fanfic, hoy les traigo una nueva historia que acabo de iniciar, tardaré un poco en escribir los demás capítulos, aun así no lo dejare de lado esta y ninguna otra de mis historias, así que los dejo con este prologo.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, los nombres de demonios u otros seres pertenecen a distintas culturas, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Prologo: el comienzo

Adonai, Elohim, Jehovah, yo te imploro, oh, patrono y señor de los espíritus, y te entrego mi alma, mi corazón, mis vísceras, mis manos, y mis pies, todo mi ser. Oh Adoni, dígnate serme propicio en mi labor.

Cuenta la historia de tres seres condenados por acciones injustas, la enseñanza, la libertad y el deseo de paz fueron sus únicos pecados que cometieron, condenados a un castigo.

Yo soy aquel que fue creado por él, su primogénito, fui hermoso, sabio y talentoso a cualquier otra creación que se hubiera hecho sobre el universo, soy un arcángel que seguía las ordenes a pie de su letra. Soy el más amado por los ángeles, incluso por él, en mí no había maldad alguna, simplemente era perfecto, yo asistí la creación del hombre y la mujer, eran hermosos, pero algo ocurrió.

En el cielo se empezó a escuchar el rumor de que yo planeaba derrocarlo a él, pero todo era falso, los días pasaban y muchos de ellos me veían con recelo ante lo que se escuchaba. No tenía la intención de hacer eso, pero un día, se me culpo del pecado de soberbia, e instigar una rebelión contra él sin fundamentos.

-¡Mienten! Yo nunca he querido destronarlo, ni subir más alto que él- les dije con convicción, mas mis palabras no sirvieron de nada, hui a un lugar apartado del cielo, ahí me lleve a un grupo de ángeles que me seguían, y que sabían que yo nunca haría algo así. Durante meses planeamos descubrir al que me había calumniado de ser instigador de la peleas entre nosotros. Fue entonces que fuimos a la ciudad a tratar de hablar con él, pero fue en vano. El ejercito de ángeles peleo contra nosotros de clara desventaja, aunque nosotros dábamos lucha no pudimos vencer, ni hablar con él, mis seguidores fueron arrojados a un pozo donde está el fuego eterno, a mí me esperaba el juicio por mi rebelión, que irónico, me presentaron ante los ancianos, estaba encadenado de las manos y no podía decir nada, fue cuando escuche estas palabras:

 _"Quomodo cecidisti de caelo, lucifer, fili aurorae?! Deiectus es in terram, qui deiciebas gentes!, qui dicebas in corde tuo: 'In caelum conscendam, super astra Dei exaltabo solium meum, sedebo in monte conventus in lateribus aquilonis; ascendam super altitudinem nubium, similis ero Altissimo'"._

Estupideces, yo nunca haría eso, pero ahora tenía las ganas de derrocarlo a él y destruir lo que creo para que yo cree un mundo mejor. Me tomaron por el cabello y fui amarrado por ese intento de arcángel, le pusieron el título de "Quien como Dios" bastante iluso si me lo preguntan, mientras que a mí me pusieron el título de "Adversario" "el Acusador" "padre de la mentira" y cuantos títulos deportivos. Fui arrojado a la tierra, condenado a no volver, llamándome serpiente, dragón y cuanta cosa más horrenda.

 **-** ¡ME VENGARÉ, JURO QUE LO HARÉ!- les gritaba con mucha fuerza -¡SUBIRÉ MÁS ALTO QUE ÉL Y DESATARÉ MI FURIA Y TODOS USTEDES CAERÁN CON ÉL!- dije con odio- ¡Mi raza, al cielo trepara y sobre la tierra arrojará a Dios- dije al cielo, no sé cuánto caí a la tierra, pero en mi descenso arrastre una cuarta parte de las estrellas, pero se convirtieron en mis ayudantes y ahora soy un ángel caído. Un dia la conoci, era hermosa, ella estaba a las orillas del mar, me acerque y nos enamoramos, tuvimos hijos, pero sus ángeles me atraparon y me arrojaron al pozo de fuego y azufre y a ella la querían regresar con ese bastardo, pero se negó. Soy aquel que engaña al mundo, el que susurra en tus oídos el mal, aquel que da el poder, yo soy aquel que seduce y tienta a que hagas lo que deseas, el justo juez oscuro, Yo soy el príncipe del exilio. Yo soy…

Soy la innombrable, la Shejinah, la primera mujer de él. Soy mujer y soy demonio; el demonio del deseo, la mujer que se introduce en los sueños lúbricos, la de pubis de fuego; el demonio de la rebeldía, la mujer insumisa; el demonio de la libertad, la mujer nocturna de barro de la tierra. Los vástagos de él me niegan porque incapaz de reflejar mi imagen, soy espejo de sus miedos.

Creada a partir del barro que él, era la más hermosa del Jardín del Edén, ambos miraron deslumbrados; no sabían hacía dónde dirigir la vista, si al cielo brillante, al verdor que los rodeaba, o a nuestros propios cuerpos, quien con una sonrisa se alejaba; debía descansar. Un mareo intenso de colores, olores y sonidos contrastaba con la leve brisa que acariciándolos les revolvía los cabellos. Yo, piel verde olivo, negra guedeja, iris dorados. Él, color arena, ébano en los ojos, rizos de madera de cedro. Frente a frente, comenzaron a explorar ese mundo nuevo que se les acababa de reglar y a cumplir con su única misión, poblarlo.

Aprendieron a escuchar la voz del otro, oler las fragancias ajenas, tocar suavidades y asperezas, degustar néctares de piel. Ambos nos conocimos.

Durante los encuentros ambos experimentaron la revelación de esa Presencia Creadora que llevaba dentro. Ambos rodábamos por los pastos del paraíso; Él siempre quedaba sobre mí, aplastándome. Yo intentaba invertir la posición pero él la inmovilizaba. Se le fue agotando el asombro, el peso del él era asfixiante. Levantó la vista, encontró una faz sonriente y satisfecha; sin embargo, yo me sentía atrapada en una rendija del Edén. Deseó tener alas, correr como antílope, rasgar cual pantera. Miró de nuevo hacia Adán y suspiró. Intuyó que debía haber otras maneras de unir esos maravillosos cuerpos nuevos. Le propuse al hombre un cambio; él se negó.

—Tú debes ir debajo —le dijo; mira a tu señor hacia lo alto, a tu señor hacia lo alto, con respeto.

—Mi señor es Elohim, no tú —le respondí—nosotros fuimos hechos del mismo material, bien podría yo estar sobre ti- le volví a responder.

—¿No ves acaso la diferencia? —dijo él con enojo

—Somos distintos pero iguales; él nos dio vida juntos—le respondo con mirada de águila.

—Mírame —dijo él— soy como la luz del medio día, tú como la sombra de la tarde, fuiste creada después de mí, tu color lo dice- contesto levantándose levemente

—Todos los colores de la creación se concentran en Adonai, Él nos ama por igual a ambos—lo retó. El hombre enronqueció, era más alto, más musculoso; podría someterme.

—Me debes obediencia mujer—me dijo tomándome de la muñeca con una mano de tronco.

—Mientes. Adonai, Elohim, Yahveh ¿dónde estás? Quiero saber si este hombre habla con verdad —

Suplicó con vehemencia a él.

—¿Quién eres tú para interrogar al Creador? Si Él así lo hubiera querido te habría hecho más grande que yo, pero mira, con una sola mano puedo hacer que te postres ante mí —la increpó el hombre mientras tiraba de mi brazo.

—Solamente me postraré antes él —respondo con enojo; las piernas me temblaban por el esfuerzo, debía permanecer erguida. A cada palabra pronunciada por él, sentía que el jardín se encogía, los árboles la cercaban, cubrían la luz; el vaho de los animales humedecía la piel, restringía su más leve movimiento. Él, violento, me tomó por los hombros, quería tenderme una vez más. Yo odie esas manos, espinosas que me traspasaron la carne; me resistió con la rigidez aprendida de las rocas, pero un golpeteo que me desbordaba en el pecho y una lluvia de aguijones se clavó en su espalda; el espacio se estrechó entre ambos.

—Adonai, Elohim, Yahveh ¿dónde estás? —gimo con miedo. Siento un tirón de cabellos, y la proximidad de esa cara sudorosa, de ese aliento que se mezclaba con él con la mía; quise girarse para evadirlo pero él era más fuerte.

Miró llena de rabia los del hombre, respiró hondo y pronunció el nombre secreto de Adonai: con sus doce, treinta y dos y setenta y dos letras a la vez. Él retrocedió asustado. Yo había hecho uso del poder del nombre secreto; había recitado las letras que ni siquiera el detentador del Gran Nombre se atrevía a formular.

De mi espalda salieron alas y salí volando del Edén para siempre, jure nunca más regresar a ese lugar, ni a estar con él. Llegue a las orillas del mar y ahí me encontré con él. Me convertí en su mujer, y con él tuve descendencia, él me amaba, pero fue atrapado por los ángeles y enviado al pozo de fuego, mientras que a mí solo pedían que regresara con él hombre, me negué y jure vengarme, convirtiéndome en el azote de los hombre y niños, Yo soy…

Fui la madre de todo chakra, la primera en obtenerlo y usarlo para detener las guerras. Llegue a este lugar con mis recuerdos borrados, solo se mi nombre, pero de ahí no recuerdo más. Fui la esposa de un señor que gobernaba las tierras. Me acogió como nunca antes lo había hecho, me dio una sirvienta de nombre Aino, con ella me llegue a abrir de corazón, le contaba mis desventuras y tristezas, también le conté que esperaba a sus hijos. Un día un hombre se presentó ante el soberano de las tierras, recamando que habían invadido un terreno de un lago que les pertenecían, pero mi pareja lo negó diciendo que eran mentiras.

El hombre codicioso dijo que debían de entregarme como pago a lo que nosotros hicimos, pero él se negó y lo mató. La guerra se desato entre ambas tierras, fue cuando él me vio creyendo que era la responsable de tal guerra. Así que me persiguió para darme muerte; mi compañera y yo huimos y ella me llevo ante el Dios Árbol, en un intento vano por detenerlos, Aino trato de convencerlo, pero la traición llego, le dispararon varias flechas a mi mejor amiga, viendo como caía al suelo sin vida alguna, decidí tomar el fruto del árbol y así terminar con la guerra.

Después nacerían mis hijos, era un momento de paz, pero sentía que ellos se llevaron algo de mi chakra. Empezaron a usarlo, pero era mío, de nadie más que mío, además ellos vendrán aquí a destruir mi jardín y no puedo permitirlo. Después de un tiempo trato de manipular a mi hijo menor, pero fue en vano, mi hijo mayor lo libera y ambos pelean contra mí. Entonces fue cuando me fusione con el Dios árbol para dar el nacimiento de una criatura y recuperar mi chakra. Sin embargo mis hijos me vencieron, me sellaron y repartieron mi chakra por el mundo, pero antes libere mi voluntad en mi tercer hijo.

-¡Ve!- le grito -¡Reúne mi chakra y has que regrese para limpiar mi jardín!- fueron mis últimas palabras antes de dejar de mirar mi hermoso jardín. Me dieron el nombre de la diosa conejo, después de demonio, pero Yo soy…

Kaguya Otusutsuki la madre de todo chakra y pronto seré libre para cuidar a mi jardín de la plaga y reunir mi chakra.

Lilith la primera esposa de Adán y reina de los Súcubos, que nacerá en una humana para traer la oscura descendencia y volver a verlo nuevamente.

Lucifer el Ángel caído, aquel que reinara y traerá la verdadera paz, y derrocaré a Dios por arrojarme al abismo. Pero en este instante han pasado mil años desde que volví a desafiarlo y ser arrojado nuevamente al infierno, hoy por fin soy libre de mi prisión. El mundo ha cambiado, pero en este instante siento una energía demoniaca. Por lo cual voy a investigar y me encuentro a una inmensa criatura, parece un Zorro de nueve colas siendo sujetado por cadenas. La verdad no me interesa, pero sigo viendo desde la oscuridad. El hombre rubio hace movimientos con la manos, mientras que en un altar se encuentra un bebé, algo que detesto son los sacrificios de niños que hacen estos humanos, en fin, detrás de él aparece un espectro, parece la muerte, pero es diferente, tiene una máscara de color morado con cuernos, en la boca un cuchillo, las manos extendidas a los lados. Ese sujeto realiza nuevamente movimientos con las manos y el espectro toma al ser gigantesco, el cual ataca al niño pero el hombre se interpone entre la garra del inmenso animal, así como una mujer pelirroja. El ser toma al inmenso animal y lo introduce al niño, el cual empieza a formarse un sello en su abdomen. La pareja empieza a caer víctimas de la herida fatal.

Pero veo algo, el alma del niño empieza a salir de su cuerpo, parece que no soporto el ritual, así que me voy acercando a la pareja. Aun respira, pero es lo de menos. Con lentitud me acerco más al infante, su rostro empieza a perder color. Por lo cual coloco mi mano en su cabeza antes de que sea tarde.

 **-Tú no morirás, ahora yo ocupare el lugar de esa alma y serás mi nuevo cuerpo, cuando llegue el tiempo te daré mis poderes y seremos más fuerte para derrotarlo. Así que dormiré mi consciencia, pero mi esencia estará activa -** le digo al niño y emano una energía tanto oscura como de luz, mi cuerpo empieza a desintegrarse para entrar el cuerpo del bebé, hoy es mi nacimiento, el Nacimiento de **Lucifer el Ángel caído.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este prologo, ya saben dejen comentarios, opiniones y demás cosas relevantes. Quiero que digan si quieren que continue la historia, por mi estoy encantado de seguir, no olviden que tengo otras historias y que pueden leerlas y comentar en cada una de ellas, me despido, su amigo Shion145. nos leemos después.**


	2. Capítulo 1: El portador de la luz

**Hola a todos los que siguen esta historia y las que he escrito, hoy les traigo un capítulo nuevo de esta serie. Agradezco a todos aquellos que han dejado sus reviews, a los que desean que continúe con la historia. La verdad va a ser muy difícil, pero no imposible, debido a ciertas cosas que explicaré al final. A los que me dijeron que tomaba muy a la ligera los nombres de la biblia, pues lo único que debo decirles es:**

 **¿En serio? Cuantos de ustedes usan estas palabras en su vocabulario: Neurótico, depresivo, Ansioso, bipolar, sin darse cuenta de lo que significan o lo que es, tomándolos como adjetivos calificativo así sí mismos u otras personas, y se enojan por tomar el nombre de Lucifer, cuando es de origen Latino y Lilith es de origen Sumerio con Lilitum. Elohim se traduce como Dios o Dioses, igual del sumerio. La palabra Biblia es de origen griego (Biblos) y significa simplemente Libro. El párrafo que dice la caída de Lucifer es una sátira al rey de Babilonia Nabucodonosor, cuando intento conquistar unas tierras y no pudo, mal traducido por San Jerónimo, el cual uso el latín vulgar, en lugar del culto. Siempre digo que antes de comentar deben de analizar sus palabras y después reflexionarlas. Si hay algo en que siento que un escrito cometió un error, envió un mensaje con corrección y si puedo un respaldo, puede ser un libro, un video, etc., comentarios con fundamentos. Bien mas que decir los dejo con el capítulo de la Historia.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 1: El portador de la luz, el ángel caído, Lucifer.

¡Con la furia de los angustiados y la cólera de los que se sienten sofocados, lanzo mis voces envueltas en el estruendo del trueno para que puedas oírlas!

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikase, shinobi de Konoha, hijo de Minato Namikase y Kushina Uzumaki. Heredero del clan Uzumaki y del País de Uzu no Kuni. Siempre he sido rechazado, despreciado, maltratado, humillado por la gente de la aldea. Recibía palizas desde que tengo memoria, de niño fui lanzado a la calle por la directora del orfanato cuando tenía tres años. Tuve pocas personas en la vida que me veian como un niño, Teuchi, Ayame, Iruka, Yugai-nee, Anko-nee, el viejo Hokage, pero este último casi no podía por su trabajo. Mi enseñanza en el área Shinobi era deficiente, solo Iruka me apoyaba, pero no era suficiente. Cuando estaba en la academia, nunca recibí la instrucción necesaria, era saboteada mi formación.

Cada que presentaba un examen de graduación a genin, lo reprobaba y repetía curso hasta que ocurrió el incidente de Mizuki, el muy bastardo me engaño diciéndome que para convertirme en genin debía de realizar una prueba especial. Claro especial para él, pues resulto que tenía que robar un pergamino con jutsus prohibidos.

-¡Fácil!- Conteste al imbécil, así que me adentre a la oficina de mi abuelo y robe el dichoso rollo, aprendí del mismo el Kage bunshi. Era algo sencillo, sin embargo él llego y trato de matarme, gracias a Iruka y a mis kage bushin logramos vencerlos, en recompensa Iruka-sensei me dio su bandana diciéndome que era un genin.

Al día siguiente me presente a la academia a la asignación de equipos, ahí estaban Ino con su molesta presencia de reina del lugar, Sakura la cual estaba enamorado perdidamente, el "último" Uchiha, Sasuke, el cual peca de Soberbio, Chouji el chico gordo, vaya que tragaba, el perezoso de Shikamaru, el pretensioso de Kiba, el estoico de Shino, y ella cada vez que la veía me recordaba a una hermosa mujer, su nombre es Hinata Hyuga, una amiga, pero cada vez que la veo me hace recordar esa mujer. Cierto he tenido sueños en los cuales yo soy rodeado de seres con alas, que me atacaban y yo me defendía, junto a otros como Yo. En el mismo veo como soy capturado y presentado ante unos ancianos pretensiosos con facha de sabiondos, me condenan a caer y vagar en la tierra, yo maldiciendo y jurando vengarme de aquel que me calumnio por algo que no hice. En ese sueño veía a ella, una hermosa mujer, con piel de verde olivo, cabello negro e iris dorados. Cada que la sueño, ella mencionaba el nombre de Lilith, hermoso nombre por cierto. En fin, la chica era Hinata Hyuga una heredera del clan de los Hyuga, si me lo permiten diría que era un clan bastante despreciable, la mayoría se jactaba de ser mejores, los de la nobleza, que cada vez que pisaban el suelo, uno tenía que besar ese lugar donde pisaron. Eso era arrogancia pura, Hinata era diferente, nunca la vi como a los demás, ella es buena, sincera y tranquila. Diría Yo que un contraste con su familia. Sigamos, mi equipo era el 7, formado por:

-Sakura Haruno- dijo Iruka –Sasuke Uchiha- continúo el sensei nombrando –Y Naruto Uzumaki- finalizo por nombrar el equipo siete –Su sensei será Kakashi Hatake- dijo Iruka con tabla en mano.

-¡Siii! El amor lo puede todo, ¡En tu cara Ino-Puerca!- dijo la chica pelirrosada a una rubia de coleta y fleco en la frente. Si ese era mi equipo, al principio estaba feliz de tener a Sakura, pero después de escuchar que tendría a Sasuke mi esperanzas se fueron al demonio, lo malo era que nuestro sensei era Kakashi sensei, el ninja que ha copiado más de mil Jutsus y conocido por su tardanza, su excusas baratas y su manía a leer el Icha Icha Paradise. Todo un caso perdido.

La verdad pensaba que con mi equipo iba a mejorar, que desilusión me llevé, Kakashi nos hizo la prueba de los cascabeles, en el cual casi fracasábamos, a mí me ataron en un poste, donde Sakura y Sasuke al final me dieron de comer, pasando la prueba a duras penas. En las misiones eran de rango D, simples tareas, nada del otro mundo, trabajo en equipo. Hasta que nos asignaron una de rango C, cuidar a un viejo borracho. Nadie nos dijo que lo que vendría seria la vida de un shinobi. Fuimos atacados por un nunkenin de nombre Zabuza Momochi, el cual usaba una enorme espada, sino hubiese sido por Kakashi y su Sharingan, además de un extraño Anbu de Kiri que le salvo lo "mato", mismo día hubiésemos muerto. Después supimos que un tal Gatou era responsable del ataque al viejo constructor, por lo cual entrenamos una semana, ¡qué gran entrenamiento, subir por los arboles usando nuestro chakra! La verdad es que no fue más que un intento de entrenamiento. Al final de la semana nos volvimos a enfrentar a Zabuza, pero este venía acompañado de un Ambu que lo había ayudado, que por cierto conocí en el bosque cuando salí de la casa donde nos encontrábamos hospedados, debido a un niño que no aceptaba la muerte de su padre y se la pasaba quejándose. Fue cuando saque a la luz un poco del Chakra de mi subordinado, ¡Ah! Perdón, no les conté que tengo al Kyubi sellado en mi interior, error mío. Bueno como iba diciendo fue cuando saque el chakra de Kyubi o como se llama Kurama y golpee al enmascarado siendo este Haku, un chico con un rostro afeminado, de hecho era más lindo que Sakura. Ese día murieron a manos de Kakashi Zabuza y Haku por la técnica del vago, el Chidori. Después nos enfrentamos a Gatou, el pueblo vino y nos ayudó, digamos que esta en este momento en el infierno.

Después regresamos y unos meses después fueron los exámenes chunin, grandioso, nunca sabré porque ese intento de sensei nos nomino, Sakura solo tenía su fuerza y conocimiento, además su obsesión por el Teme, Sasuke solo algunos jutsus elementales y yo tengo el Kage bunshi, nada del otro mundo, ¡ah! Y a escalar árboles. Ese día conocimos a Gaara, otro Jinchuriki como yo. Con intensiones asesinas y un pasado muy duro igual al mío. Fue el día en que algo bueno ocurrió, algo que me cambiaría la vida para siempre, en el bosque de la muerte fuimos atacados por una mujer de cabello negro, tenía su bandana de Kusagakure. Era muy fuerte, intentamos con todo para tratar de derrotarla, pero fue inútil, a mí me coloco algo en el sello donde está el zorro y caí inconsciente.

Estuve en un lugar lleno de agua en el piso, parecía las cloacas de Konoha, de las tuberías caía agua como si fueran goteras fue cuando escuche una voz roca.

 **-¡Vaya, vaya! Pero si es mi carcelero que me viene a visitarme-** dijo la voz, la cual no sabía de donde venía – **Sigue mi voz y hallaras la respuesta-** dijo, y fue cuando comencé a caminar, cada vez que hablaba yo la seguía **–ya casi, un poco más-** dijo la misma voz, fue cuando encontré una enorme celda, la cual era enorme, parece ser hecha para un animal inmenso, de repente se vieron unos ojos de color rojo y una sonrisa donde se veían unos colmillos bastantes afilados **–¡Así que tú eres mi carcelero! Esto es indignante, estar encerrado en un mocoso sin esperanzas de vivir en este bosque-** dijo la criatura.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? Además ¿quién eres?- le pregunte al ser, el cual solo sonrió más, de repente ese ser salió de las penumbras y se dejó mostrar, Un enorme zorro con el pelaje color rojo-naranja y ojos rojos, posee una estructura superior del cuerpo del ser humano, con pulgares opuestos en sus manos con garras.

 **-Yo soy el gran ¡Kyubi no Yoko! Y tú eres solo un insignificante humano, que en este preciso instante podría matar y tomar el control de tu cuerpo-** me dijo el enorme zorro con una sonrisa sádica, pero era algo que no sentía miedo **–Veo que tienes agallas, muchos hubieran corrido al verme, pero tú eres diferente-** me volvió a decir en un tono de burla.

-El Kyubi, pero ¿pensé que el Yondaime te había derrotado?- le pregunto con sorpresa.

 **-Mocoso, a mí nadie puede derrotarme o matarme solo encerrarme, pero ya que estas aquí te eliminaré y tomare tu cuerpo para destruir este miserable lugar-** me habló y saco una de sus garras de la jaula, aunque tenía algo de miedo, me mantuve quieto en el lugar, cerré los ojos para recibir el golpe, pero nada paso, abrí poco a poco los ojos y vi algo que me impacto **-¿Qué demonios? ¿De dónde salieron estas cadenas? ¡Maldición! ¡Kushina me las pagaras!-** fue el grito que dio el Kyubi con ira al verse atrapado en las cadenas, aunque estas despedían una energía muy diferente al chakra.

 **-No son las cadenas de esa mujer, estas son las cadenas que me ataron al infierno-** dijo una voz sumamente tranquila, pero denotaba autoridad **-¡Y tu miserable Zorro, casi matas mi cuerpo y alma!-** volvió a repetir la voz.

 **-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate maldito cobarde!-** le contesto Kyubi con ira en sus ojos e inmóvil por las cadenas. En ese instante un hombre de cabello rubio largo hasta lavase del cuello apareció, tiene la piel color crema, los ojos color lila, y tiene seis alas tres blancas y tres negras, su rostro mantiene facciones muy delicadas, es más supera al del finado Haku. Tiene una especie de hombreras de color blancas y detalles en dorado, además tenía una túnica gris, de su mano derecha salían un conjunto de cadenas negras, las cuales ataban al enorme zorro. A su alrededor despedía una energía muy poderosa, una mezcla entre la luz y la oscuridad **-¿Quién demonios eres?-** le pregunto el enorme zorro con furia.

 **-Soy el ángel caído, aquel que arrastro una cuarta parte de las estrellas al cielo, durante la historia me han conocido como el opositor, el acusador, el padre de la mentira, la estrella del alba y del crepúsculo, mi nombre es Lucifer-** dijo este ser, Lucifer ¡he escuchado ese nombre! Era el nombre que ella decía en mi sueño, pero su mirada es de tranquilidad **-¿Tu eres Naruto, cierto?-** me pregunto mientras seguía sosteniendo las cadenas con su mano derecha.

-S…si, Yo soy- le conteste con algo de miedo, pues era impresionante su presencia.

 **-Bueno Naruto, seguro te preguntaras el por qué estoy aquí ¿Verdad?-** me pregunto el hombre frente a mí yo solo asentí con la cabeza **–Veras el motivo es que tú eres yo y yo soy tu-** contesto, yo me quede intrigado a la respuesta.

-Disculpe ¿Qué eso que yo soy usted y usted es yo?- le pregunto con intriga para indagar más en la respuesta.

 **-Es sencillo, cuando eras una bebé, se te encerró este zorro-** contaba Lucifer apuntando al enorme zorro **–Tu padre realizo un ritual, en donde salió una especie de espectro, el cual tenía la aparecía de la muerte, pero algo salió mal, tu alma salía de tu cuerpo-** conto el ángel.

 **-¿Qué su alma salió del cuerpo del mocoso? Entonces no resistió el sellado, y de haberlo sabido hubiera tomado su cuerpo y ser libre y ¡mmm!…-** dejo el zorro de proferir palabras debido a que Lucifer ato el hocico del Kyubi con una cadena.

 **-¡Guarda silencio zorro! Como iba diciendo, yo soy tu alma Naruto y consciencia, yo soy solo la esencia que he estado dormido hasta que llego este día-** me explico Lucifer dejando sorprendido tanto al chico como al zorro.

-Entonces soy tú, ¿verdad?- fue lo que le conteste al ángel caído.

 **-Así es, no solo nos uniremos en un solo ser, sino que tendrás mis poderes, pero los iras despertando poco a poco, lo primero que tienes que saber es que podrás usar tanto mi estado angelical como mi estado caído, en pocas palabras la luz y la oscuridad-** era lo que explicaba Lucifer, yo estaba asombrado por las palabras del ángel caído.

-¿En serio?- le pregunto con sorpresa, el ángel asintió.

 **-No solamente te daré mis poderes, también todo lo que sé, desde la era de la creación, así como la potestad de mis ángeles caídos, pues tú eres yo, pero hay algo que debes saber-** dijo Lucifer, cosa que hizo que tomara atención a sus palabras.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que debo saber?- fue lo único que le pregunte al ángel.

 **-Tu personalidad y la mía se unirán en una sola, además tu cuerpo cambiara por la energía que poseo, haciéndote ver como un chico de más edad. También tendrás mis propios deseos** \- contesto Lucifer con tranquilidad.

-¿Y cuál es tu deseo?- vuelvo a preguntarle.

 **-Derrotar a él y subir a lo más alto de las montañas para realizar mi propia creación-** dijo con vehemencia Lucifer.

-¿Derrotar a él? ¿Quién es él?- era algo que me sentia muy intrigado por la respuesta.

 **-Su nombre es YHVH, yo antes pertenecía al cielo, sin embargo tramaron una conspiración en mi contra, diciendo que era un instigador de querer derrocarlo y subir a su trono, todo fue mentira. Trate de hablar con él, pero no pude, mis amigos y yo peleamos en el cielo, pero fuimos derrotados. Todos los que me ayudaron fueron arrojados al abismo, yo fui juzgado y arrojado a la tierra. Aquí conocí a una hermosa mujer de nombre…-** no acabo de contar Lucifer cuando Naruto hablo.

-Lilith- fue lo que murmure.

 **-Así es, veo que la conoces-** me dijo el ángel caído con una sonrisa.

-De hecho he tenido sueños en los cuales todo lo que has contado ocurren, después una hermosa mujer de piel verde olivo, cabello negro e iris dorado aparece a las orillas del mar, también unos ángeles como le llamas para llevárselo- fue lo que le relato con tranquilidad, el ángel me sonrió.

 **-Parece que esos sueños son mis memorias muy antiguas, Lilith es mi esposa, pero ella venia de un lugar donde un ser asqueroso solo la quería controlar. Ese día se aparecieron tres ángeles que la querían obligar a regresarla al jardín del Edén, pero lo impedí y preferí ser arrojado al infierno que verla ser sometida por ese bastardo de Adán, pero dime ¿Aceptas lo que te propuse?-** pregunto Lucifer, yo estaba analizando cada una de las palabras que dijo el ser alado y doy mi respuesta.

-Acepto, me siento identificado contigo, me siento traicionado en este lugar, son pocos lo que me ven como lo que soy – le contesto una sonrisa, el ángel caído también sonrió y empezó a emitir su energía oscura y blanca.

 **-Bueno Naruto, fue un placer en conocerte, ahora en adelante toma tus decisiones y acaba con él, ahora serás yo-** me dijo el ser alado para desaparecer en varias partículas de luz y oscuridad, las cuales ingresaban en el cuerpo del chico rubio. En ese instante un fenómeno ocurrió, empecé a crecer y a verme como un chico de 16 años, mi cabello creció hasta la espalda media, mis facciones faciales se hicieron delicadas y las marcas de nacimiento en mis mejillas desaparecieron.

-Te lo prometeré, lo venceré y traeré una nueva era yo Naruto, ahora Lucifer, el ángel caído- fue lo que declaré, me giro sobre mí mismo y veo al enorme zorro –te liberaré, a cambio de que me sea leal a mis propósitos- le contesto al zorro para retirar la cadena que ahora yo sostenía en mi mano derecha.

 **-¿Y por qué debo de darte mi lealtad a ti mocoso?-** fue la pregunta qué me hizo con ira el Zorro.

-Porque te daré tu libertad- le contesto y de mi mano emano una energía blanca que fue al sello, el cual fue destruido dejando la puerta abierta, del cual el zorro salió con violencia.

 **-Ja, ja, ja ¡Al fin libre! ¡Ahora te mataré y tomaré tu cuerpo! No importa que seas ese tonto-** dijo el gran zorro, pero este se cayó cuando de mi emanaba y eclipsaba al del zorro, dándole miedo **–De acuerdo te seré leal, a cambio que acabes con el maldito que me controlo hace años atrás-** dijo el Kyubi, y to solamente le sonrió.

-La venganza, una idea muy grata, pero a la vez muy triste, es un trato, pero dime tu verdadero nombre, porque Kyubi solo es un título- le pedí con amabilidad al Kyubi

 **-De acuerdo, mi verdadero nombre es Kurama uno de los nueve Bijus que Oto-sama creo a partir de una identidad llamada Juubi-** me explico Kurama, yo solo lo vi y le sonrió.

-Interesante, entonces Kurama quiero que seas uno de mis tenientes en esta cruzada para realizar mi propia creación, destruiré el mundo de él y formaré el mío, además de que cuentes tu historia- fue lo único que le digo a Krama, el zorro solo sonrió.

 **-Acepto ser tu teniente y más tarde te contaré sobre mí-** dijo Kurama.

-Excelente, ahora solo falta los demás tenientes del infierno y los que serán mis pecados capitales, por lo pronto nos vemos, debo de regresar a la realidad- le dije al zorro, después desaparecí del lugar, dejando a Kurama pensativo.

 ** _-Parece que el infierno arderá en la tierra, Lucifer un ángel caído que ascenderá al cielo nuevamente-_** pensaba el zorro.

Estaba dentro de un tronco hueco, comenzaba a despertar, pero mi cuerpo era un poco más crecido que rompí mi ropa, quedando solo en el pantalón de su mono naranja. Pensándolo bien era un asco de ropa.

-Necesitaré ropa nueva- dije viéndome a sí mismo –en fin, ciento una energía oscura, parece que es él teme haciendo algo estúpido- dije al aire y comencé a salir del sitio donde estaba, parece que desde hoy nace el Ángel oscuro, aquel que engaña las naciones hoy nace Lucifer, el portador de la luz.

 **Espero que les haya gustado la introducción de Naruto a Lucifer, como** **escribí** **al principio, los personajes se me dificultaran, debido al peso que se les impuso a lo largo de la historia, por ejemplo; en el caso de Lucifer, tiene un gran peso de ser llamado el diablo, maligno, etc., además de la poca información del perfil que este ser tiene. La cultura judeocristiana es muy pesada en la sociedad, y a Lucifer lo minimizaron a un mero ser "maligno" cuando era un Dios menor en Roma, tomaré unas cuantas teorías de mi carrera para crear el perfil de Lucifer, entre ellos el de Carl Gustav Jung, con la teoría de los Arquetipos, sobre todo la sombra. Como siempre digo, bienvenidos los comentarios, sugerencias, punto de vista a comentar, reflexiones, ideas. Las críticas destructivas o con juicios valorativos lo siento, pero en estas historias no son bienvenidas y mejor absténganse a escribirlas, ni en ninguna otra que escriba. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Su amigo Shion145.**


	3. Capítulo 2: la mujer insumisa

**¿Qué hay de nuevo banda? Parece que el tema está dando de qué hablar, gracias a los que están comentando y siguiendo esta y las demás historias que he escrito o estoy escribiendo. La verdad no soy un gran escritor de renombre, sino que me gusta expresar lo que quiero a través de la palabra escrita, además de las ideas que he recolectado en estoy días, bien hoy veremos el nacer de otra persona, no les cuento más así que pasen a leer el capítulo de esta semana.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 2: el espíritu de la noche, la mujer insumisa, Lilith

Ven hacía aquí, oh gran morador del abismo, y haz que tu presencia se manifieste. Yo he colocado mis pensamientos sobre el llameante pináculo que resplandece con la selecta lujuria de los momentos de intensidad y se hace ferviente en el turgente oleaje.

Envía a esta mensajera de las delicias voluptuosas y haz que esas obscenas imágenes de mis oscuros deseos tomen forma en futuros actos y hechos.

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, la ex heredera del clan Hyuga, soy la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga, un hombre de carácter frio como el hielo conmigo y con otros miembros del clan, soy en palabras de mi padre y del consejo del clan una vergüenza, algo que no debió de haber nacido. Perdí a mi madre el día que mi hermana Hanabi nació. Nunca me nació la idea de pelear contra alguien, mi padre me desprecia, por lo cual siempre tengo que pelear con mi hermana Hanabi, la cual la dejo ganar.

La gente siempre nos ve con respeto, por ser un clan de la "nobleza", a mí no me gusta, yo solo quiero que me vean como alguien normal, mi primo Neji me acusa de la muerte de mi tío Hizashi debido a que me secuestraron cuando tenía tres años de edad, pero no es mi culpa, solo era una niña indefensa.

Me obligaron a ingresar a la academia Shinobi por no reunir los requisitos de mi clan, ahí conocí a un niño rubio, con marcas parecidas a bigotes, es muy agradable, pero a la vez siento que ya lo había antes visto en algún lugar, me gusta su forma de ser, nunca se rinde a pesar de las miradas que la gente le da. Su nombre es Naruto, muy lindo por cierto.

Hoy es el día que me graduó como genin, me piden que haga un henge, un Kawarimi y un bunshi. Veo a Naruto que sigue.

 _-Tu puedes Naruto-_ le digo en mi mente, chocando mis dedos y bajando la cabeza, debo de admitir que tengo problemas para entablar una conversación con él. Y cada que se acerca me tiembla el cuerpo y me sonrojo, al grado de desmayarme. Pero veo que hoy no será el día que se gradué Naruto. Siempre falla en el Bunshi, a la salida de la academia, como siempre me oculto en un árbol para verlo, ahí está triste por no pasar el examen, siempre quiero acercarme, pero me da miedo. En fin me retiro a mi casa, aunque la verdad no quiero ir y recibir los reproches de mi padre, los disgustos de Neji y la burla de la rama principal.

Entro al complejo y me dirijo a la sala donde los ojos inquisidores de mi padre se posan sobre los míos, odio que me mire así, pero no puedo replicar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue?- me pregunta con voz carente de emociones, oh mamá, como quisiera que estuvieras aquí.

-B…bi…bien, so…soy genin- le contesto de forma sumisa y con miedo.

-Bueno, espero que no nos avergüences, ahora ve y cámbiate par que entrenes con Hanabi- me da la orden y yo a la acato, me dirijo a mi habitación y me cambio de ropa. Nunca me gusto entrenar con Hanabi, mi padre le ha enseñado a ser casi como él. Después del cambio de ropa bajo al Dojo.

La práctica fue lo mismo, Junken, que novedad, el clan no se admite más que el taijutsu y el uso del Byakugan, como siempre acabo siendo el saco de golpear de mi hermana menor, recibiendo la reprimenda de mi papá y las burlas de Hanabi. Después de la práctica, subo a mi habitación, me aseo y después bajo al comedor a cenar, una vez que acabo subo nuevamente y me voy a la cama a dormir.

Es curioso, ya con esta son casi una semana que tengo el mismo sueño, me veo a mí misma en un jardín muy hermoso, también está un hombre Él, piel color crema, ojos color negro, cabello rizado color rojo. Ambos estamos desnudos, en ese jardín siempre caminamos, pero de repente él me toma y me arroja al suelo, en el cual ambos rodamos, al final acabo debajo de él. En ese sueño no me agrada la posición en la que estamos, por lo que le reclamo. Él se enoja y me reprende como mi padre. Pero yo no me dejo y siempre pido ayuda a un tal Adonai, Elohim, después digo unas palabras muy extrañas, el hombre se asusta y salgo volando del jardín para llegar a la orilla de un mar. Ahí un hombre de piel color crema, cabello color rubio, un hermoso rostro se acerca, lo más curioso son que tiene alas en la espalda, un total de seis tres negras y tres blancas.

Él me sonríe con dulzura y me abraza, me susurra su nombre Lucifer, que hermoso nombre, después veo como tres seres idénticos a él me piden que regrese al jardín con ese hombre, pero me niego, él ser me defiende y dice que prefiere que lo envíen al infierno, antes que yo me vaya con ese bastardo, los ángeles lo apresan con cadenas y lo arrastran, yo lloró y grito su nombre con desesperación, pero es en vano, él ya no está. Después despierto y como siempre comienza otro día.

Me levanto, arreglo y bajo a desayunar bajo la mirada fría de mi padre, después tomo mis cosas y me dirijo a la academia ninja, para entrar y tomar mi asiento, pero veo que Naruto se encuentra en su lugar con una bandana ninja, siendo genin. Mi corazón se alegra, mi amor es un genin, ojala me toque con él. Después de que entran los demás y que Iruka-sensei entra, nombra los equipos.

-Equipo 7: Sakura Haruno, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto- fueron las palabras de Iruka-sensei, las cuales me golpearon en el corazón, yo quería estar con Naruto, luego continua –su sensei es Kakashi Hatake- finalizo, vaya equipo –siguiente equipo Hyuga Hinata- me menciona Irika- Aburame Shino- es algo mejor que quedar con Ino o Sakura –y Inuzika Kiba- no es posible, ¡Kiba! siempre me trata de impresionar, pero no le hago caso –Su sensei es Yuhi Kurenai- estoy aliviada, Kurenai es una buena mujer y detesta a los pervertidos, me ayudará a mantener a Kiba a raya, Shino es muy tranquilo, así que me siento más segura.

Kurenai nos hizo la prueba para ver si éramos aptos o no para ser genins, el cual pasamos, durante meses hicimos misiones de rango D, simples tareas domésticas. Un día supe que Naruto-kun fue a una misión de rango C, pero que esta se convirtió en una de rango A, debido a que fueron atacados por un Nunkenin de Kiri y su ayudante. La verdad estaba angustiada por el hecho, pero después supe que salió exitosa. Después de esos días, Kurenai nos nomino para los exámenes chunin que se realizarían en la aldea. Mi equipo y yo entramos y pasamos el examen escrito gracias a las palabras de Naruto, después fue la segunda prueba en el bosque de la muerte.

-Necesitamos encontrar el rollo del cielo- dijo Kiba con Akamaru en su cabeza -¡vamos Hinata-chan! Usa tu Byakugan para ver si hay algún equipo con el pergamino- odio que use el chan en mi nombre, solo lo puede usar Naruto-kun.

-Enseguida Kiba- le contesto –¡Byakugan!- digo y activo mi línea de sangre, con ella puedo ver a mi alrededor y saber dónde se encuentra las personas u objetos, también sirve para ver los tenketsus y el chakra del cuerpo humano. Pero lo que veo me horroriza, mi amor está siendo brutalmente golpeado por una kunoichi, le ha puesto algo en el abdomen y lo ha arrojado como algo inservible.

-Hinata-chan ¿Qué ves?- me pregunta Kiba, yo solamente estoy angustiada, desactivo mi Byakugan y actuó normal.

-Nada, no vi ningún equipo por aquí Kiba- le digo a Kiba con mi timidez.

-¡Que mala suerte, bien sigamos!- dijo el chico, y los tres seguimos con nuestro camino, mientras yo sigo angustiada por como esta Naruto-kun

 _-Naruto-kun, ¡cuídate!-_ digo en mi mente y nos alejamos. Tardamos casi cuatro días en llegar a la torre central del bosque, tuvimos suerte de atacar a un equipo de Kusagakure y quitarle el rollo del cielo. Al abrir el rollo del cielo y la tierra apareció Kurenai-sensei.

-¡Hola chicos! Pensaba que no llegarían- dijo nuestra sensei a cargo.

-¡Ha! Fue fácil ¿o No? Hina-chan- dijo Kiba de forma arrogante, yo solamente asiento. Nuestro equipo entra y nos vamos a descansar, por suerte tenemos cuartos por separado, pero aun siento angustia de no ver a Naruto-kun.

Era el día siguiente y casi acaba el plazo y no lo veo, ojala no le haya ocurrido algo grave. Pasa el tiempo y veo que entra el equipo de Naruto, mi corazón se alegra, pero veo a un chico de cabello rubio hasta la espalda, casi de 16 años, sus facciones con muy delicadas, podía decir que era hermoso, su rostro reflejaba la sabiduría y la tranquilidad, sentía que lo conocía, fue entonces que por la ropa casi destruida lo reconocí ¡Es Naruto! Después nos llamaron a todos y nos dieron las reglas del combate, los demás senseis estaban asombrados por el chico rubio alto, no sabían quién era, pero creo que Kakashi sí. Todos estábamos en la arena escuchando las indicciones del proctor, luego llamo a Sasuke y a un tal Yoroi. La batalla fue algo difícil a Sasuke-san, su oponente le quitaba su chakra, pero salio victorioso por su taijutsu, luego fue el turno de Shikamaru pelear con una chica de Otogakura, la cual manejaba sembons y cascabeles ocasionándole que callera en un genjutsu ligero, pero también salió victoriosos, después le toco combatir a Ino y Sakura. La verdad que fue la más patética pelea, simplemente era solo una pele verbal por Sasuke. Acabo en un empate. Luego fue el turno de Kiba.

-¡Por favor baje a la arena Kiba Inuzuka de Konoha!- dijo el proctor.

-¡Si, nos toca Akamaru! Le demostraremos quien es el alfa- dijo muy eufórico mi compañero.

-¡Vs Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha!- dijo el proctor, en ese instante Naruto baja con tranquilidad, los demás veían que Naruto con diferentes expresiones. Él se paró frente a Kiba.

-Veamos de que estas hecho Dobe- le dijo Kiba a Naruto, el cual seguía viéndolo con tranquilidad -¿Qué acaso el gato te comió la lengua?- volvió a repetir. Naruto-kun se colocó en una posición muy relajada.

-La soberbia, el pecado de engrandecerse así mismo sobre los demás- fue lo único que dijo Naruto.

-¿Están listos?- ambos asintieron -¡Hajime!- grito el proctor, Kiba se lanzó contra Naruto, el cual solamente esquivaba con tranquilidad, su taijutsu es muy fluida casi no tiene errores.

-¡Maldito! Ataca cobarde- le grito Kiba con frustración.

-Ahora la ira, el pecado del enojo desenfrenado- contesto Naruto, el cual tomo el brazo de Kiba y lo doblo hacia su espalda.

-¡AAAAH!- grito Kiba al ser víctima de ese agarre –no sé de qué tanto hablas, pero no me vencerás- dijo Kiba, el cual ayudado por Akamaru se zafo del agarre, después le dio una píldora a Akamaru, el cual hizo que su pelaje se volviera rojo –¡Vamos Akamaru!- grito Kiba y el perrito subió a su espalda -¡Clon hombre bestia!- grito nuevamente Kiba y en su espalda estaba otro Kiba, ambos salieron corriendo contra Naruto, los cuales atacaba y él solo se limitaba a esquivar sus ataque.

-Deberás hacer más que eso, si quieres ganarme- dijo Naruto, sin embargo Kiba y su clon seguían atacando, pero sin darle ningún golpe.

-Miserable, Ahora veras- dijo mi compañero -¡Gatsuga!- dijo y junto a Akamaru crearon dos remolinos que se fueron directamente contra él, yo solo rezaba porque Naruto saliera con bien, pues sabía que esa técnica de Kiba era muy peligrosa, ambos remolinos se dirigieron directamente contra Naruto, el cual no se movía.

 _-¡Por favor! Naruto ¡muévete!-_ le gritaba en la mente, pero paso lo inminente. Kiba y Akamaru chocaron contra él, levantando una nube de polvo donde se debería estar Naruto.

-¡Ha! Perdedor, no podrá pararse- dijo Kiba con un sonrisa -¡Proctor dictamine el fallo!- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

-¡El ganador es…!- fueron las palabras que iba a decir el Shinobi, pero del polvo salieron unas cadenas negras, las cuales se enredaron en Kiba.

-¿Qué?- dijo mi compañero, el cual quedó inmóvil. Todos nos quedamos asombrados de esa técnica, cuando el polvo se despejo, pude ver a Naruto sostener las cadenas con su mano derecha, lo más curioso es que estas salían de la misma.

-Las cadenas de diamantina de Kushina- susurro mi sensei –pero estas son diferentes- volvió a decir Kurenai-sensei muy sorprendida.

-Sabes Kiba, ese ataque fue interesante, pero es hora de acabar- dijo Naruto, el cual jalo la cadena ocasionando que constriñera a Kiba.

-¡AAAAAAH!- fue el grito que dio Kiba al ser apretado por las cadenas.

-Será mejor que te rindas Kiba, pues estas cadenas te seguirán apretando hasta que quedes cuadripléjico o en el peor de los casos muerto- hablo Naruto con calma.

-De acuerdo, ¡me…rindo!- dijo Kiba y las cadenas soltaron el agarre y regresaron a la mano derecha de Naruto entrando en la misma.

-¡El ganador de la ronda Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha- dictamino el proctor, Naruto me miro y sonrió, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara, después subió a donde estaba Sakura y Kakashi, ambos sorprendidos por la pelea.

-¡Baje a la arena Hinata Hyuga!- me nombraron para la siguiente pelea ¡Vs Neji Hyuga!- dijo el proctor, _-¡No es posible! ¿Por qué tenía que pelear con Neji nii-san?-_ eran mis pensamientos. Sin embargo mi vista se posa sobre la de Naruto y este me mira dándome valor, entonces bajo a la arena y me coloco en el centro de la misma.

-Hinata-sama, debería de rendirse, el destino me ha dictaminado que yo sea el ganador, y que usted sea la perdedora- dijo Neji, sus palabras se clavan en mi alma –es mejor que se retire y evite ser humillada- dijo Neji, aunque esas palabras me hacían sentir débil, pero recordé esa mirada y no me retracte –Si es asi como quiere, entonces no tendré consideración de vencerla Hinata-sama, así sabrá que cada quien nace con un destino predeterminado que debe de cumplir- dijo Neji.

-¿Listos?- pregunto el Proctor, yo asentí con la cabeza muy nerviosa -¡Hajime!- dijo el proctor y ambos nos lanzamos en una ataque de taijutsu, si ataque no le hacían nada a Neji, sentía que cada golpe que recibía tenía el resentimiento de mi primo, yo trataba de atacar, pero me era difícil, esas palabras que lanzo me afectaron, que seguían en mi cabeza.

Cada golpe con el Junken era doloroso, no por la sensación, sino por lo dicho por Neji, hasta que caí al suelo.

-Se lo dije Hinata-sama, no debería ir en contra del destino que se les escribió desde que nació- dijo Neji, yo solo alce la cabeza y vi sus ojos llenos de ira y resentimiento –su destino es perder, y usted debe de respetar ese dictamen celestial- me dijo Neji, yo casi iba a rendirme hasta que escuche una risa.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿dices que el destino es un dictamen celestial?- fue la voz de Naruto, nunca lo he escuchado hablar de esa manera –parece que este mundo ha cambiado para volverse un esquizofrénico lugar, la verdad es que no existe ese dictamen celestial, ni la tontería del destino- dijo Naruto muy seguro de sus palabras –eres igual de arrogante que él Neji, creyéndose superior, un ser soberbio y a la vez mediocre- dijo Naruto –la verdad es que solo eres un niño que no ve más allá de sus narices los verdaderos hechos, ¿sabes algo Neji? Pensé que Kiba pecaba de soberbia, pero me equivoque, ¡Tu apestas a ella! ¡El pecado de ser superior a los demás se encuentra en tu alma! La verdad es que Hinata te puede vencer con facilidad, así es Hinata levántate y lucha, el intento de Hyuga no puede contra la verdadera voluntad, sé que escondes en tu interior algo más fuerte, déjalo libre- me dijo Naruto, esas palabras me hicieron sentir mejor, así que con esfuerzo me levanté y encaré a Neji –¡Bien hecho Hinata! ahora demuéstrale que el destino solo es una perra miedosa comparada con el poder de la convicción, la certeza y la voluntad- me volvió a decir con una sonrisa, yo asiento y me pongo en posición de combate.

-Bonitas palabras de un tonto que casi pierde con Kiba, pero le demostraré que el destino es algo que no se puede ir en contra y que está escrito- le grito Neji a Naruto, el cual estaba tranquilo.

-Puedes decir todo lo que quieras del destino, pero solo eres un cobarde que se esconde en una excusa barata para no enfrentar la situación, yo tuve que enfrentarme a algo peor que el destino, pero dejaré que ella te dé una lección- finalizo Naruto y me vio, entonces supe que algo en mi interior me alentaba a seguir. Así que me coloque en posición de Junken del clan.

-Como sea, aun así esta pelea acabo- dijo Neji y corrió contra mí, yo igual corrí y lo enfrentaba con todo lo que tenía, sentía nueva fuerza en las palabras de Naruto, mis golpes daban de lleno en Neji, pero mi cuerpo empezaba a mermar por los golpes que recibí de mi primo, sin embargo seguía luchando y dando los golpes, pero en ese momento ciento que Neji golpea en mi pecho, el cual hace que empiece a perder la conciencia poco a poco, había golpeado un tenketsu del corazón –se lo dije Hinata-sama, ¡nunca debió de ir en contra de su destino!- dijo Neji de forma fría, aun podía ver, y en ese momento vi como Naruto salta a la arena y se acerca a Neji -¿Qué también quieres ver tu destino de perder?- le pregunto Neji.

Naruto con la tranquilidad que irradiaba estaba frente a Neji, entonces vi como algunos rayos oscuros salían de entre Neji y Naruto, los cuales lanzaron a mi primo lejos de donde estaba, entonces veo que su mano había una especie de energía oscura.

-¡Ganador por intervención es Neji Hyuga de Konoha!- dijo el proctor.

-¡No me importa quien gano, sino el ver que ella este bien!- exclamo y después se acercó, de arrodillo y de su mano derecha emano una luz blanca, era muy cálida y poderosa, después ciento como me carga y me lleva a la enfermería, después de un trayecto me coloco en una camilla, él me sonríe –descansa- me dijo y yo solo asentí y cerré mis ojos del cansancio.

En mi sueño veo que estoy a las orillas de un mar, en el cual había una mujer, ella se voltea a verme, y me sorprende, pues era muy hermosa, su cabello negro como la noche, una piel blanca como la porcelana, ojos color dorado, la cual me veía con dulzura.

 **-Veo que él te ayudo-** dijo la mujer, la cual caminaba hacia mí con calma, la dama estaba desnuda y un par de alas negras de plumas, pero eso no me permitía verla **–hace mucho que no lo veía, veo que un sigue con su objetivo, y no lo culpo, además de hermoso-** dijo la dama, al verla bien me doy cuenta de algo, que ya la había visto antes, pero no recuerdo en dónde.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto con algo de timidez, la chica me sonríe.

 **-Soy la primer mujer del mundo, el espíritu de la noche, aquella que los hijos de Adán me temen,** **la mujer insumisa, la mujer nocturna de barro de la tierra y esposa de…-** no acaba de explicar cuando a mi mente me viene un nombre.

-¡De Lucifer!- le completo la frase, ella sonríe.

 **-Así es pequeña, soy la esposa de Lucifer, mi nombre es Lilith-** dijo la dama, Lilith era el nombre que últimamente había escuchado en mis sueños estas últimas noches **–te estarás preguntando, ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí, verdad?-** dedujo Lilith, yo solo asentí con sorpresa **–bueno eso se debe a tu mi pequeña Hinata Hyuga eres Yo-** dijo Lilith, cosa que me sorprendió mucho.

-¿Yo soy tú?- le pregunto con incredulidad en sus palabras.

 **-Si pequeña, tú eres yo. Veras pequeña, una noche cuando eras una bebé, un extraño suceso te ocurría, tu alma se estaba desprendiendo de ti, algo muy inusual. Yo estaba en busca de mi esposo, el cual sentí en esta aldea hace años, sabía que se había liberado de su encierro eterno, pero nunca lo encontré. Entonces pasaba por tu casa y ahí te vi que estabas muriendo, entonces decidí entrar en tu cuerpo para evitar que murieras. Mis memorias y conciencias estarían en ti, lo único que soy es la esencia. Es por eso que últimamente soñabas conmigo y con mi amado Lucifer, y parece que él está dentro del chico rubio y me extraña mucho que no lo poseyera, sino que formará parte del él-** me explicaba Lilith, yo estaba sorprendida que Naruto-kun sea el esposo de ella **–Lo amas ¿verdad?-** me pregunto, yo puse mi cara roja de vergüenza al ser descubierta **–No te preocupes, desde hoy seremos uno, yo te daré los poderes que obtuve durante los milenios de mi existencia, además el nombre secreto de él que use para salir del asqueroso jardín y ser libre-** dijo Lilith **–Pequeña Hinata, he visto tu vida y la verdad creo que mereces salir de la jaula disfrazada de jardín, te otorgaré mi personalidad, pero no significa que hagas lo mismo que los cretinos hombres de tu clan, es decir comportarte como un idiota, vestir igual, pensar igual o hablar igual que ellos, ser una mujer igual al hombre es tener el control de tu vida, saber decidir y ser autosuficiente, además puedes estar con Lucifer o no-** dijo Lilith, cada palabra era una nueva luz para mí **–Además podrás expresar con libertad tus sentimientos y pensamientos. Así ¿Qué decides Hinata?-** me pregunto Lilith, yo estaba analizando las palabras de ella, estar con Naruto, ser libre, ser yo.

-¡Acepto Lilith!- le dije con una sonrisa, ella también me sonrió.

 **-Muy bien Hinata, antes de que empiece voy a decirte que tu cuerpo sufrirá cambios, este crecerá y se desarrollara hasta la edad de 16 años, espero que te guste-** me dijo con un toque de lujuria **–empecemos-** dijo y ella me abrazo y me rodeo con sus alas negras, entonces su cuerpo empezó a emanar una energía similar al de Naruto el cuerpo de Lilith empezaba a desintegrarse en partículas de luz y oscuridad, las cuales ingresaban a mi cuerpo **–Se feliz Hinata, pues desde ahora serás la mujer insumisa-** dijo Lilith antes de desaparecer, después de eso mi cuerpo empezó a cambiar, sentía que mi pecho crecía, mi caderas también, casi como las de ella, mi cabello crecía, sentía su energía fluir dentro de mí, sus memorias ahora eras mías hasta que todo acabo.

Después desperté ya no estaba en la enfermería de la torre, sino en un cuarto del hospital de Konoha, me senté sobre la cama y empecé a recordar el sueño, entonces recordé que mi cuerpo había cambiado, así que salí lo más rápido de la cama y me dirigí al baño a verme en el espejo. Ahí me vi, más crecida, mis facciones eran casi como las de ella, mi cabello creció, era más hermoso aunque seguía siendo azul, mi rostro más fino, mi cuerpo más voluble. Conservaba mi Byakugan, cosa que me dio felicidad, aunque la verdad me gustaba tener los ojos dorados de ella. Sonreí con esa lujuria que me describían, ese día nació la nueva Hinata Hyuga, la insumisa, la hija de la noche, nació Lilith.

 **Acabo el capítulo, nació la mujer insumisa en la persona menos esperada, como dije en el anterior capitulo, es un poco difícil usar a ambos personajes por la falta de información o la misma está muy alterada y llena de mentiras debido a las religiones (Ojo escribí religiones en plural), debido a los contextos que estas manejan, aun así les invito a que comente, sugieran, opinen en los Reviews y absténganse a poner criticas destructivas o juicios valorativos, personas que son muy religiosas de antemano digo que si son muy sensibles, les invito a que dejen de leer esta historia Y/O a seguirla. A los demás les agradezco cada Review que manda, sin más nos leemos la siguiente semana. Cuídense.**


	4. Capítulo 3: la pareja profana

**Hola a toda la banda de Fanfiction, no tengo excusa por no haber publicado el capítulo, simplemente estoy bastante tenso estos días, lo cual me bloquea un poco, además de buscar información para el tema es bastante agotador. Hoy les traigo el capítulo de esta historia que estoy sorprendido 15 reviews en tres capítulos, algo que ni en mi historia principal u otras que he hecho me había sucedido, agradezco a todos lo que dejan comentarios positivos y alentadores, así que iniciamos el capitulo**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 3: la pareja profana.

Habían pasado una semana desde los exámenes preliminares chunin y el fenómeno que hubo con Naruto estaba en boca de los senseis de los equipos. Los cuales estaban en este momento discutiendo con el Hokage.

-Lo he reunidos a todos ustedes, referente a lo que ocurrió en los exámenes preliminares- dijo el Hokage con su pipa en la boca.

-Otou-sama, lo que ocurrió con Naruto ese día es muy extraño- dijo Asuma, el cual tenía un cigarro en la boca.

-Lo sabemos Asuma, sin embargo, algo ocurrió en el bosque de la muerte para que se comportara de esa forma en los combates- hablo el Hokage con seriedad.

-Tiene razón Hokage-sama, pero no hemos podido averiguar nada de Naruto, es como si estuviera varios pasos delante de nosotros- contesto Asuma, mientras que el resto de los Jounin-sensei asentían.

-Kakashi, cuando llego a la torre, aparte de su apariencia que cambio, ¿Notaste algo diferente en su forma de ser?- pregunto Hiruzen, Kakashi estaba recordando el día en que llego Naruto y su equipo.

-La verdad Hokage-sama, cuando Naruto llego, pude sentir una sensación de tranquilidad y poder, además de haber crecido en estatura, cuando me vio, sentí como si el infierno se viniera encima- contesto Kakashi aun recordando la forma fría de mirar de Naruto.

-No solamente eso, en el combate con Kiba, demostró un alto grado de Taijutsu, además saco unas cadenas muy similares a las de Kushina- recordó Kurenai, al recordar como las cadenas salieron de la mano derecha de Naruto y estas se enroscaron en el cuerpo de Kiba, empezándolo a constreñir –además eran muy diferentes a las de Kushina, estas emanaban una energía muy oscura, además de la energía blanca que le dio a Hinata- contesto Kurenai, a recordar como la mano de Naruto emanaba una energía blanca.

-No solo eso, sino ese poder que envió a volar a mi juvenil alumno Neji, y la forma de detener el ataque de Gaara- contesto Gai, muy serio de lo normal.

-Tienen razón, sin embargo Naruto demostró algo más que simples técnicas, Kakashi ¿Tú le enseñaste esos jutsus?- pregunto Hiruzen, el aludido solo se quedó estático un momento, pero después contesto.

-No Hokage-sama, de hecho es la primera vez que veo esos jutsus- dijo Kakashi con algo de incomodidad.

-Esto nos está llevando a un callejón sin salida, lo más curioso fue que a Neji y Kiba les dijo algo acerca de la Soberbia- comento el viejo Hokage, los demás asintieron al recordar las palabras –necesitamos encontrar a Naruto, antes que el consejo se dé cuenta de lo ocurrido en los exámenes chunin- dijo Hiruzen, y todos asintieron –pueden retirarse- ordeno el Kage y los jounin de los equipos se retiraron -¿Tu qué crees que haya sido lo que manifestó Naruto?- pregunto al aire Hokage, en eso por la ventana se asoma un hombre de cabello largo blanco, con marcas rojas en el rostro, un Hitae con el Kanji aceite.

-La verdad desconozco ese fenómeno- contesto el hombre sentado en la ventana –solamente puedo decirle que el chico esconde algo, pero ¿Qué?- pregunto el hombre albo.

-Buena pregunta Jiraya, deberás acercarte a Naruto y descubrir lo que paso para que cambiara- dijo el Hokage, Jiraya estaba pensativo a lo que dijo Hiruzen.

-Será difícil, pues sé que después de los exámenes preliminares el chico desapareció, también sé que la hija de Hiashi tuvo un cambio similar al chico- le comento Jiraya, el Hokage aún recuerda que la tímida Hinata era ahora una chica segura de sí misma.

-Tienes razón Jiraya, esto ocurrió después de que fue llevada al hospital, también el cambio fue de forma física- dijo el Hokage, pues en el complejo Hyuga hubo un incidente con la chica, lo cual causo que la misma saliera del clan, después no se sabía nada de ella –aun así debes de investigar lo que ocurrió- dijo el Hokage. Pues después de los combates preliminares chunin Hinata y Naruto desaparecieron y nadie los había visto por esos días.

-También debemos de investigar el incidente de la madrugada- dijo el Hokage, haciendo que Jiraya le tomara importancia.

-¿Qué incidente se refiere Hiruzen-sensei?- pregunto el Sanin con mucha intriga.

-Bueno, se trata de un fenómeno raro, donde en un patrullaje nocturno se descubrieron el cuerpo de 3 hombres fuera de un bar- dijo el Hokage entregándole un folder, donde había fotos, mostrando el rostro demacrado de un cadáver y su expresión de terror.

-Pero ¿Qué demonios?- fue lo único que vio el sanin –sensei, ¿Qué fue lo que les ocurrió a estos hombres?- pregunto Jiraya con terror.

-No lo sabemos bien, pero los informes forenses han analizado los cuerpos y es como si algo les hubiera quitado su vitalidad- dijo Hiruzen, Jiraya estaba asombrado por lo dicho.

-¿Qué su vitalidad?- pregunto el Sanin, el Hokage asiente a las palabras de su alumno.

-Si, tal parece que lo que los ataco obtuvo no solamente su chakra, sino toda la vitalidad de esos hombres, dejándolos en ese estado que vez en la foto, por eso debes de investigar los sucesos si están relacionados con Naruto y Hinata- dijo Hiruzen, el sanin siguió viendo la foto.

-de acuerdo sensei, me retiro- dijo Jiraya para salir por la ventana.

En una calle de Konoha Ino y Sakura iban caminando, las chicas estaban conversando por lo que ocurrió en los combates preliminares con Naruto.

-Oye frentona ¿Qué le ocurrió a Naruto para que cambiara?- pregunto Ino, la cual estaba aún sorprendida del cambio en el chico.

-La verdad no lo sé Ino, lo que puedo decirte que ese cambio ocurrió cuando estábamos en el bosque de la muerte- relataba Sakura el fenómeno que ocurrió –de hecho cuando lo vi, emanaba una sensación de poder, es más eclipsaba a la de Sasuke, el cual había sacado ese chakra morado- dijo Sakura, Ino estaba impactada de ese suceso.

-¿En serio?- pregunto la rubia, Sakura asintió a la duda de Ino –pero también cambio de forma física, ¡es muy guapo!- dijo Ino con corazones en su rostro, Sakura al recordar el rostro de Naruto se sonrojo y no quería admitirlo, pero era muy hermoso –aun así el poder que demostró Naruto es muy peculiar, más las cadenas que saco de la palma de la mano- dijo Ino.

-No solo eso, sino que el jutsu que uso con Neji lo dejo casi inconsciente, además de esa energía blanca que le transmitió a Hinata- comento Sakura al recordar la energía blanca que le dio a la ojiperla –además ¿Por qué le diría a Neji que apesta a Soberbia?- era algo que Sakura no entendía.

-No lo sé- dijo Ino, ambas kunoichis iban directo a ver a Lee al hospital después que peleo contra Gaara. En ese momento un chico de casi 16 años, cabello rubio largo hasta la espalda amarrado en una media cola de caballo, ojos azules y facciones finas, caminaba por la misma calle, este iba vistiendo una playera negra con un extraño símbolo de una estrella de cinco puntas invertida, portaba una chamarra de piel negra, pantalón tipo Anbu negro, botas de combate, llevaba un pendiente en forma de dragón en la oreja izquierda, en el cuello un collar de una estrella invertida, y unos guanteletes de piel negra. Las mujeres al verlo se quedaban sonrojadas por el aspecto del chico, incluso algunas se le acercaban, pero el chico seguía su camino.

Ino y Sakura al verlo lo reconocieron como Naruto, debido a sus facciones que dejo al descubierto en los combates.

-¿Ese es Naruto?- pregunto una embobada Sakura con un sonrojo en el rostro.

-¡WoooW! Con esa ropa se ve todo un galán, pero a la vez un rebelde- dijo Ino con corazones en los ojos -¿A dónde crees que ira frentuda?- le pregunto Ino a Sakura, la cual ya tenía un hilillo de sangre en la nariz.

-La verdad no lo sé- contesto Sakura –pero parece que tiene algo de prisa, pues no les ha hecho caso a las mujeres que se le acercan- dijo la pelirrosa.

-Es cierto, ¿crees que sea? tú ya sabes…- decía Ino con de duda en la cabeza.

-¿Gay? No lo creo, siempre estaba tras de mi para pedirme una cita- contesto Sakura, la cual recordaba al hiperactivo rubio que siempre mandaba por un tubo prefiriendo a su Sasuke.

-Vayamos a ver a donde se dirige- propuso la rubia –tal vez pueda platicar con él- dijo Ino que siempre deseaba tener el novio más guapo de la aldea.

-No lo sé Ino, deberíamos dejarlo en paz- dijo Sakura, pues ella sabía que se debía de respetar la privacidad de las personas.

-¡Anda vamos! Además así sabremos sobre su cambio de personalidad- dijo una sonriente Ino, haciendo que Sakura le diera curiosidad del cambio radical de Naruto.

-De acuerdo, pero si nos descubre, tú serás la culpable- le dijo Sakura a Ino, la cual grito de emoción y ambas chicas caminaron por donde se fue el chico rubio. Naruto estaba de camino a uno de los campos de entrenamiento, estaba en su mente reviviendo los sucesos que pasaron desde que despertó su ser.

 _-Parece que este mundo se ha vuelto enfermo, sin embargo va a ser muy laborioso destruirlo y crear uno nuevo, lo bueno que esta Lilith-_ decía Naruto en la mente, Naruto sonreía por como la reconoció _–Me alegra que este aquí, pero sé que ella puede dejarme, no la forzaré a que este a mi lado, pero me agrado la forma de reencontrarme con ella-_ dijo en la mente Naruto.

Flash Back.

Después de los combates preliminares Naruto salió a escondidas de los senseis, el chico sabía que si se quedaba tendría mucho que explicar de su radical cambio, algo que no quería compartir, también estaba en su mente Hinata y su condición, pero gracias a que la curo, podría recuperarse. Durante los tres días después de los combates, el chico rubio había comprado nueva ropa y deshecho de la vieja, también modifico un poco su departamento, también evadía a los Anbus que mandaba Danzo a espiarlo, alguno atacaba, otros simplemente los despistaba. Entrenaba en un lugar apartado de la aldea para evitar ser vigilado. Sin embargo un día cambiaría por la llegada de una persona inesperada.

Naruto se dirigía a su departamento después de comprar algo de ropa, además de comida sana, aunque eso no significaba que dejara de lado su ramen, el chico al entrar acomodo sus cosas en la cocina y después llevo su ropa nueva a su cuarto. Pero un tarareo muy sensual se escuchó en el baño. Naruto se detuvo a escuchar, sentía que se le hacía muy familiar, sin embargo no lo recordaba. Por lo que abrió la puerta del baño e ingreso con calma. El tarareo era muy atrayente, pero siendo un ángel no le afectaba. Las cortinas de la regadera se abrieron, revelando a una chica de 16 años, cuerpo hermoso, ojos aperlados, rostro muy fino, cabello azul oscuro largo y una piel de porcelana, esta era ni más, ni menos que Hinata Hyuga, la cual estaba desnuda frente al chico.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le pregunto de forma sensual Hinata, Naruto solo sonrió y se acercó a la chica.

-Eres hermosa- dijo Naruto, el cual tomo a la chica por la cintura y ambos se besaron con pasión y lujuria –hace mucho que no te besaba cariño- dijo Naruto sintiendo en cuerpo húmedo de la chica.

-También te extrañaba, no era lo mismo estar con otros demonios, que estar contigo amor- dijo la ojiperla con una sonrisa –sabes bien que a ti te amo, pero a veces debía de saciar mi sed de pasión, y eso es muy molesto- dijo Hinata con una voz muy sensual –además que cada niño que tenía, él mandaba a matarlos, y eso me hacía enojar- eran las palabras que la chica decía –Pero ya que estamos juntos, ¿crees que podamos vivir en paz?- pregunto la ojiperla recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto.

-Lo dudo- contesto –recuerda que ambos cometimos faltas muy graves según ellos, pero que fuimos empujados por las circunstancias, lo único que podemos hacer es confrontarlo y vencerlo- contesto Naruto abrazando a la chica por la cintura –necesitamos nuestro ejército, pero este fue diezmado en la batalla del monte Armagedon por sus ángeles, ya tengo un teniente, me faltan otros y a los siete pecados para movernos- dijo Naruto con calma.

-Sabes cariño, sé que estas empeñado a derrotarlo pero deberías de tranquilizarte un poco, así que ¿Por qué no tomas un baño conmigo?- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, el chico también sonrió.

-Eres muy persuasiva Lilith, por eso te amo- dijo Naruto que besaba nuevamente a Hinata/Lilith.

-Pero no soy la única persuasiva ¿Verdad Lucifer?- dijo Hinata, que era la que volvía a besar a Naruto/Lucifer, Naruto se quitó la ropa e ingreso al baño donde estaba Hinata, después de bañarse, ambos estaban en la cocina preparando los alimentos, Naruto vestido con un ropa de civil, una playera blanca con una rosa negra en el centro, unos jeans azules, mientras que Hinata usaba un vestido rosa con tirantes en los hombros, además usaba un mandil azul.

-¿No sabía que pudieras cocinar Lucifer? – le pregunto Hinata a Naruto, el cual preparaba un guisado en una olla, mientras la chica picaba algunas verduras.

-Bueno es algo que debo de hacer solo comía Ramen de Ichiraku's e instantáneo, por eso no crecia, además me harto un poco el ramen, pero eso no significa que lo pueda comer de vez en cuando, por cierto ¿Por qué estás en mi departamento? ¿Pensé que estarías con tu familia?- pregunto Naruto/Lucifer a Hinata/Lilith.

-¡AAAaah!- suspiro la chica –la verdad me cansaron, pude ver los recuerdos de la chica y me desagradaron lo que le hacían, sabes bien que no me gusta ser la sumisa, sentirme un objeto, además estaba muy encerrada en ese lugar lleno de hombres engreídos, sé que quiero libertad, pero ellos son la imagen de la estupidez y la soberbia- dijo Hinata entregándole las verduras a Naruto y este las echara a la olla.

-Si me di cuenta, de hecho tu primito apestaba a la soberbia, en los combates de los exámenes chunin le daré una lección que hará querer que lo maté- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Eres muy cruel Lucifer, pero espero que recapacite- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, mientras que picaba unas zanahorias –bueno después de que salí del hospital de Konoha use un henge para que no vieran mi cambio físico, luego me dirigí a la mansión, y ya sabes mi "querido papi" me estaba dando un sermón de lo inútil que era por no pasar las preeliminares, después me dijo que el consejo del clan me esperaba, ahí estaban los viejos avaros, y la verdad que apestaba, diciéndome que era una vergüenza, es más me dijeron que al final de estos exámenes chunin me comprometerían con un fulano- dijo con algo de enojo la chica peliazul, Naruto al escuchar la historia de Hinata se enojó un poco, pero sabía que ella tendría la fuerza para salir del lugar.

-¿Qué hiciste cariño?- pregunto con tranquilidad, esperando que su teoría fuese cierta.

-Simple, lo encaré, les dije que ellos no eran mi dueño, ni yo su propiedad, su reacción fue de película- dijo Hinata al recordar que dejo a los viejos ancianos con caras de asombro a las palabras que dijo –Y que si querían usar un objeto, que se usaran ellos mismo como moneda de cambio, además les dije que al ser una Kunoichi se me consideraba un adulto, por lo cual yo tomaría la decisión y responsabilidades, y mi primera decisión que tome era salir del clan- dijo Hinata/Lilith con una sonrisa –los viejos no sabían que hacer, después trataron de manipularme con quitarme mi papel de heredera del liderazgo del clan Hyuga, pero la verdad ya estaba desheredada hace tiempo; por lo cual no me importaba- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa –luego dijeron que si me iba, me tratarían de traidora al clan Hyuga amenazándome con ponerme el mugroso sello del pájaro enjaulado- dijo la chica aun picando las zanahorias, mientras Naruto iba al refrigerador a sacar algunos ingredientes para la comida –pero tome mi decisión, me quite el henge que tenía dejando como idiotas a los hombre, luego fui a mi cuarto, recogí mis cosas, salí del clan; además no sabía a donde ir, la verdad no quería estar con Kiba y su estúpido machismo alfa, con Shino podía sentirme segura, pero sus insectos serian una molestia, por lo que decidí venir a vivir contigo, y heme aquí; lo único que necesito es sacar a Hanabi de ese lugar para que no la sigan tratando igual a ellos- dijo con nostalgia y tristeza al saber que dejo a su hermana en manos de los imbéciles del clan.

-No te preocupes cariño, haremos todo lo posible porque tu hermanita sea libre de ellos, y me da gusto que estés aquí, aun así debemos de usar nuestros nombres humanos para pasar desapercibido, aunque con lo que ocurrió en los exámenes chunin será bastante difícil quitarnos esas molestias, sobre todo esos Anbus que manda ese intento de momia- dijo Naruto/Lucifer con molestia –también veo que conservas tu Byakugan- dijo con tranquilidad el ángel caído.

-Sí, de hecho me hubiera gustado tener mis propios ojos, pero estos se ven también muy lindos- dijo Hinata/Lilith -¡Byakugan!- exclamo y veía el cuerpo de Naruto –sabes cariño te ves antojable, pero hay algo anormal en tu flujo de chakra, sobre todo en el abdomen- dijo la chica.

-Sí, un tipo raro con cara de que nunca le da el sol de nombre Orochimaru, me coloco un sello en donde se encuentra sellado la alfombra pulgosa- dijo Naruto con una risa.

 ** _-¡Te escuche!-_** fue el reclamo que hizo Kurama al sentirse ofendido por el comentario de Naruto. Lucifer no se inmuto por nada.

-¿Crees que tenga remedio para que no uses tu energía?- le pregunto Lilith, al ángel caído se puso pensativo.

-la hay, pero eso es ir por lo que se, debo ir a Uzushio a buscar un maestro de sellos a que me quite lo que coloco la copia barata de serpiente del Edén- contesto Naruto –o que espere a un tal Jiraya, el cual sabe Fuinjutsu y me quite lo que me puso Orochimaru- dijo Naruto con tranquilidad –solo me queda que ese tal Jiraya llegue y me quite esto, además debemos de volver a entrenar muestro poder, para cuando estemos preparado- dijo el ángel caído.

Fin Flash Back.

El ángel caído caminaba muy tranquilo por la calle, pero también había sentido la presencia de las chicas.

 _-Así que ese par de Evas vienen detrás de mí, no solo ellas, sino que también cierto anciano lujurioso y unas cuantas muñequitas rotas-_ decía en su mente Naruto/Lucifer, pues sintió como Jiraya lo seguía de cerca y muy oculto, junto a unos Anbus NE _–será divertido como Lilith las manda muy lejos a las niñas, ¿me pregunto si ya habrá llegado, pues desde que salió anoche no la he visto?-_ se preguntaba Naruto con tranquilidad, el chico había llegado a un campo de entrenamiento, después camino a un árbol y ahí se quedó. Oculto tras el tronco para que nadie lo viera.

-¿Qué hará aquí Naruto?- pregunto Sakura al ver como su compañero de equipo estaba en el campo de entrenamiento.

-No lo sé, tal vez va a entrenar para los combates- dijo Ino, la chica rubia salió de su escondite.

-¿A dónde vas Ino?- le pregunto la pelirrosa a su amiga.

-¿Pues a donde crees frentuda? Voy a saludar a Naruto- dijo la rubia para caminar directo al árbol donde se ocultó el chico rubio, Ino al llegar a donde estaba Naruto se llevaría una sorpresa.

-¡Hola Naruto-kun yo…!- no concluyo la rubia, pues sus ojos estaban abiertos de forma que casi se le salen de las orbitas oculares, el rubio ángel estaba sentado en la base del árbol, abrazando a una chica que vestía una playera de color negro sin mangas con tiras a los hombros, unos pantalones de cuero negro con cierre en la parte final de las piernas, unas zapatillas de color negro, además de tener un cinturón de estoperoles y cadenas, la chica tenía el cabello azul oscuro largo hasta la espalda, ojos color blanco y unas facciones delicadas, tenía un cuerpo de infarto, la chica estaba apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Naruto.

-Cariño te extrañe, ¿Por qué no me esperaste?- dijo con reproche la ojiperla.

-Tenía un poco de prisa, además él está aquí- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, pero sin dejar de abrazar a la chica, Ino aún seguía con la boca abierta ante la escena que veía.

-¿Si, buscas algo Ino?- pregunto Naruto con toda la calma, la rubia solo sonreía con nervios.

-Este…yo…pues solo pasaba a saludar, je, je, je-reía cual estaba muy nerviosa –y…¿quién es ella?- pregunto Ino, las palabras de la rubia iban con celos.

-Bueno- dijo la ojiperla –veo que no me reconoces Ino- le contestó la chica, Ino solamente la miraba con duda, hasta que la identifico.

-¡¿Hinata?!- grito con asombro al ver el cambio en su persona, era muy hermosa que la propia Ino, en ese momento llegaba Sakura.

-¿Por qué tardas Ino?- pregunto Sakura, la rubia aún seguía asombrada por la chica ojiperla -¿Ino que te pasa?- le preguntaba Sakura a su amiga, la chica rubia simplemente apunto, Sakura volteo a ver y lo que vio la impacto, la tímida Hinata, ahora era una mujer segura, con una apariencia muy sensual y su rostro despedía hermosura, el cual competía con el de Naruto -¿Hinata? ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- pregunto una asombrada Sakura, pues no creía que la tímida chica, resultara ser otra persona.

-Pues cambie- dijo con mucha seguridad, ambas chicas estaban muy perplejas por las simples palabras que dejo ir.

-Pero, pareces de más edad ¿Cómo le hiciste?- pregunto Ino aún asombrada por el cambio.

-simplemente deje salir mi verdadero yo- contesto con una sonrisa que hacia estremecer a Sakura e Ino –Díganme ¿Qué es lo que desean? Porque venir aquí a preguntar lo que me paso no es lo principal ¿o me equivoco?- dijo la ojiperla con calma, mientras seguía en brazos del ángel caído, y este tenía una mirada de calma.

-Pues…solo veníamos a saludar, ¿verdad Sakura?- dijo una nerviosa Ino, la pelirrosa solo asintió –Y saber cómo estaban, si eso- dijo muy nerviosa Ino, Hinata/Lilith sabía que la rubia mentía.

-Bueno, nos encontramos bien, sin ningún problema ¿Alguna otra pregunta?- dijo de forma segura Hinata haciendo sudar a las presentes.

-Este no…bueno, ya nos vamos ¡Adiós!- dijo Ino, la cual empezó a correr, al igual que Sakura empezó a correr.

-Estas mujeres tontas, creyendo que los hombres son objetos que cuando lo tienes te dan prestigio- dijo Lilith abrazando a Naruto –Como las odio, mira que esa perra te echaba los ojos- dijo Hinata con celos en su voz.

-¿Escucho celos de la reina de la seducción?- dijo con una sonrisa Lucifer, haciendo enojar a Lilith.

-¡por supuesto que sí! Tu eres mío, y solo lo compartiré con otra mujer cuando deje de lado su estúpida sumisión y las creencias de su sociedad- dijo la ojiperla que se aferraba más a Naruto.

-¿Qué paso eso de nosotros los hombres no somos objetos?- pregunto Naruto con calma.

-¡Mhf! Es solo que odio como esas mujercillas te miraban como un pedazo de carne, la verdad me hubiera gustado tomar su energía vital, pero sería muy molesto, sobre todo por esos Anbus y ese pervertido que sigue escribiendo en su inútil cuaderno sobre mi cuerpo- dijo Hinata, el ángel caído seguía abrazando a la primera mujer, pero de sus manos surgieron las cadenas, las cuales reptaban por el suelo hacia sus objetivos.

–Creo que tengo al pervertido y a las muñecas rotas- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa demencial, el chico alzo sus manos y las jalo levemente.

-¡AAAAAHH!- fueron el grito de seis hombres, los cuales caían de diferentes árboles, cinco de ellos con trajes Anbus con máscaras blancas y el Kanji NE en la frente, mientras que el otro era un viejo de 50 años, que tenía en mano una libreta, estos estaban enroscados en las cadenas del ángel. La pareja se levantó del sitio y caminaron hacia los invitados. Los cuales se movían con desesperación para liberarse. Hinata fue a donde estaba el viejo de manera sensual, después tomo el cuadernito y empezó a leer lo escrito.

-Nada mal, pero debo decirte que a mí no me gusta estas posiciones, me considero igual a cualquier hombre, además no me gusta que me vean como un objeto, por cierto este hombre que me pones como pareja no me agrada para nada- dijo Hinata/Lilith muy enojada, la chica apretó el cuadernito y lo empezó a incendiar con su mano.

-¡Noooo! ¡Hay estaba mi material para el próximo libro!- dijo el viejo, el cual lloraba como bebé al ver las cenizas de su fiel cuaderno _-¡Espera un momento! ¿Desde cuándo la chica Hyuga maneja Katon?-_ se preguntaba muy intrigado el Sanin al ver como la chica quemaba su libreta.

-Ups, no me fije, pero la verdad si quieres escribir algo sensual mejor ve directamente a una mujer como una persona, no como tu objeto de placer ¿Entendiste viejito?- le pregunto de forma sensual al sanin, el cual asintió, no por la forma de hablar, sino por el respeto que infundía.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? cinco muñequitas rotas- dijo Naruto con tranquilidad -¿Quién los envió y para qué?- le pregunto el ángel con una mirada que infundía el terror.

-No diremos nada- dijo uno de los Anbus, los cuales hacían el intento de liberarse de las cadenas, pero eran inútiles.

-¡Vaya un valiente!- dijo en forma de sarcasmos –la verdad puedo sacarles la información sin necesidad de torturarlos- hablo de manera tranquila -¡Hablen!- dijo Lucifer.

-Estamos bajo las ordenes de Danzo-sama con la misión de atraparte a ti y a la chica, debido al fenómeno que ocurrió en los exámenes chunin y así hacerte su herramienta para derrocar al Hokage- dijo uno de los Anbus -¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto el mismo Anbu que soltó la sopa sin saber el cómo lo hizo.

-Nada que les importe, así que ese intento de momia quiere atraparme ¿Eh? Bueno le daré su respuesta- dijo el ángel, y las cadenas empezaron a arder al rojo vivo, quemando a los Shinobis de Danzo.

-¡AAAAHH!- Gritaban los desdichados, las cadenas incendiaron a los Anbus hasta que solo quedaron cenizas, una vez terminado el proceso guardo sus cadenas en sus palmas solamente quedando la del Sanin.

-Bien, sigues tú- dijo Naruto con una mirada fría, el cual congelaría hasta el fuego del propio infierno.

-Bueno, Sarutobi-sensei me mando a vigilarte para saber el motivo de tu cambio- dijo con miedo a ser incinerado por las cadenas de Naruto.

-¿Así que Jiji te envió?- pregunto Naruto con tranquilidad, el Sanin solo asintió –bueno, es agradable que Jiji se preocupe- dijo con tranquilidad Naruto soltando a Sanin.

-¡Gracias por no incinerarme!- dijo el Sanin con mucho miedo -Por cierto ¿desde cuándo manejas las cadenas de sellado de diamantina?- le pregunto Jiraya a Naruto.

-Eso es un secreto que aún no rebelaré- le contesto el ángel caído al sanin con calma.

-Bueno pero también quisiera saber ¿Cómo es que Hinata sabe Katon?- pregunto nuevamente Jiraya a Hinata.

-También es un secreto, ¿algún otra pregunta?- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa. El sanin solo negó –ya lo sabía- contesto la chica.

-Bueno Ero-sennin ya que estas aquí, necesito que me hagas un favor- dijo Naruto, Jiraya puso atención a lo que diría el rubio.

-¡DEJA DE DECIRME ASI!- le grito el sanin a Naruto con molestia.

-Ku, ku, ku ¡ero-sennin! Me encanta ese apodo, te queda como anillo al dedo ku, ku, ku- dijo Hinata riéndose del sobrenombre de Jiraya.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho!- dijo enojado Jiraya al ver como se burlaba Hinata.

-Me importa- dijo levantando los hombros despreocupadamente Naruto –Bien Ero-sennin, necesito tu ayuda- le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa dirigida al pervertido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto con intriga Jiraya al chico.

-Un sujeto con cara de serpiente metrosexual me coloco algo en esta marca y no controlo bien mi chakra, pensaba ir a Uzu por un maestro de sellos, pero la verdad es muy molesto. Por lo cual te espere, así que quiero que me revises- dijo Naruto con calma.

-¡Orochimaru!- dijo con sorpresa en su rostro –de acuerdo, necesito que descubras tu abdomen y me dejes ver tu sello- dijo Jiraya, Naruto se quitó la chamarra de piel, luego tomo su playera y se la quitó, Hinata lo veía con una sonrisa y relamiéndose los labios.

-Lo sigo reafirmando, ¡te ves antojable cariño!- dijo Hinata/Lilith de forma sensual.

-Hinata contrólate, después jugamos- dijo con calma Naruto a la chica.

-De acuerdo, pero prométeme que será el juego que yo quiera- le dijo la chica con seguridad en sus palabras.

 _-¿Cómo es que cambio Hinata de ser una chica tímida a una más segura, además de tener ese cuerpo de Diosa?-_ se preguntaba Jiraya al ver la conducta de la chica y sus palabras.

-Te lo prometo- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa muy seductora.

 _-¡También Naruto! ¿Qué significa estos cambio de actitud en ellos?-_ volvía a preguntarse de forma mental el sanin, el cual seguía inspeccionando el sello donde estaba Kurama, y noto que tenía otro sello de cinco elementos.

-Bien mocoso, parece que Orochimaru te puso otro sello encima del que tiene al zorro- dio el veredicto.

-¿Lo puedes remover? –pregunto Naruto con calma, Jiraya se levantó y se pudo a pensar hasta que llego a una conclusión.

-¡Umm! Claro no es difícil remover el sello, pero puede que te duela un poco y tu chakra este un poco inestable, pero con un poco de ejercicio se restablecerá- dijo Jiraya con tranquilidad, el ángel caído solo cerró los ojos y de igual forma medito las palabras de Jiraya hasta que llego a la resolución.

-De acuerdo, puedes hacerlo- contesto Naruto, el Sanin realizo sellos manuales y de sus dedos aparecieron cinco flamas de color azul.

-¡Desellado de los cinco elementos!- exclamo Jiraya, para después golpear el abdomen de Naruto, el cual se dobló de dolor por la técnica tomándose al área afectada e inclinándose hasta sentarse en el suelo.

-¡Demonios! ¡Como duele!- dijo Lucifer, en el abdomen del chico salía un poco de humo y se mostraba que el sello que le coloco Orochimaru iba desapareciendo. Lilith se acercó y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo la dama oscura al ángel caído.

-Sí, solo que fue doloroso liberarse de esa molestia- dijo Naruto, cuando el dolor desapareció, Naruto pudo ver que el sello que le coloco Orochimaru al de Kurama había desaparecido.

-¿Y bien? ¿Puedes crear alguna técnica?- dijo Jiraya, Naruto creo sellos.

-¡Jutsu clon de sombras!- dijo y en el área aparecieron tres clones, sorprendiendo al sanin de los sapos –es todo lo que sé de ninjutsu- contestó Naruto dejando sorprendido a Jiraya.

-¿Qué, entonces esas cadenas no eran ninjutsu?- pregunto el pervertido.

-Así es, esas cadenas son parte de mí, además dije que después hablaríamos de ellas- contesto con calma, Jiraya estaba sorprendido que las cadenas eran parte del chico y no un ninjutsu como él creyó.

-Entonces ¿Qué te enseño Kakashi y tus otros maestros?- pregunto muy consternado Jiraya por el entrenamiento shinobi.

-¡ha! Solo me enseñaron bunshin, henge y kawarimi, el clon de sombras lo aprendí cuando robe el pergamino de jutsus prohibidos y Kakashi solo nos enseñó a escalar árboles y trabajo de equipo- contesto Naruto con enojo, Jiraya estaba muy asombrado de que Naruto haya sobrevivido con las pocas herramientas hasta las eliminatorias del examen chunin.

-Bien chico, desde mañana te entrenaré, ven a este campo de entrenamiento a partir de las 8 de la mañana, mientras yo debo de ir con Hiruzen sensei- dijo con algo de tristeza Jiraya al conocer que el chico tendría pocas posibilidades de pasar la primera pelea contra Neji –Nos vemos- dijo el sanin y en una bocanada de humo desapareció del lugar, dejando a la pareja en el campo.

-¿Crees que sea de confianza Lucifer?- pregunto Hinata, al sentir que el anciano podía traicionarlos.

-Sí, vi en sus ojos la decepción de lo que me hicieron, aun así tenemos que estarlo vigilando para que no cometa algo contra nosotros- dijo Naruto con calma y después la pareja se retiraba –por cierto Lilith ¿Ya tienes algunas seguidoras?- le pregunto el ángel caído a la primera mujer.

-Claro cariño, anoche las encontré, son dos chicas que te agradaran, esta noche vendrán al departamento para que iniciemos los preparativos para su integración- dijo Hinata/Lilith con una sonrisa, el chico también sonrió y beso a la chica en la boca –aunque tuve que deshacerse de la molestia de tres hombres- dijo Hinata con tranquilidad.

-¿De seguro que les quitaste su vitalidad con sexo?- pregunto un celoso Lucifer, algo que a la chica no le hizo gracia.

-¡Claro que no! Esos tipos me dieron asco como para acostarme con ellos, solo los bese en la boca y les robe su energía vital, después tuve que lavarme los dientes como diez veces para quitarme el mal sabor de boca- dijo Hinata con asco de besar otros hombres –además al único que le daré mi cuerpo es a ti y nadie más que a ti- contesto de forma coqueta Hinata.

-¿Por lo menos te deshiciste de los cuerpos?- le dijo Naruto a la chica.

-¡Upsi!- dijo Hinata sacando la lengua como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

-Esto nos traerá algo de problemas- dijo con un suspiro de cansancio -Bueno vayámonos, será una noche larga- dijo Naruto/Lucifer, y ambos empezaban a caminar para el departamento. Durante el tiempo que paso la pareja en el departamento, prepararon las cosas para la iniciación de las primeras doncellas de la oscuridad que Lilith escogió. Las horas pasaban y después llegó la noche, cerca de la media noche todo estaba preparado para el ritual, solo faltaba las invitadas. En ese preciso momento tocan el timbre.

-Un momento por favor- dijo la chica ojiperla, en ese momento abre la puerta y deja pasar a un par de chicas –sean bienvenidas, las estaba esperando- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Hinata- respondieron las dos chicas.

-Esperemos que llegue mi novio y así iniciaremos con el ritual- dijo Lilith, en ese momento apareció Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Sean bienvenidas chicas- dijo el ángel caído con una sonrisa, las chicas al verlo se sonrojaron.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que el haya gustado, además me gustaría que cooperaran con información de Lilith y Lucifer, pues planeo crear personajes equilibrados, es decir, no quiero una Hinata feminazi, pero tampoco tímida, que la chica sea segura, fuerte, pero a la vez que exprese sus sentimientos, lo mismo con Naruto, no quiero un macho, sino un hombre. Cuando Naruto/Lucifer dice a los Anbus de raíz muñequitas rotas, es una referencia a Azuka Langley de cómo le decía a Rei en Evangelion, al no expresar emociones, como siempre digo, dejen comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, opiniones, entre otras cosas. Además les invito a que sigan mis otros proyectos que tengo escrito o estoy escribiendo como renace un amor oscuro, que el capítulo que viene es el Inframundo, donde Haku conocerá el reino de Hades. Nos leemos después.**


	5. Capitulo 4: las doncellas de la noche

**Hola banda, les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, como verán aparecerán las nuevas doncellas del cortejo de Lilith, o las nuevas succubus, muchos pedían a una Kunoichi que quiere que le haga justicia, porque en la serie de Boruto no les hizo gracia a casi nadie el diseño. A los que quieren lemon solo les digo na cosa: por favor contrólense, ya sé que quieren que escriba escenas eróticas tener mano justiciera, pero es poco a poco la historia, ya mero viene el sexo, si gustan tengo una escena erótica en mi historia larga. Bueno, gracias por los comentarios y las sugerencias y con esto iniciamos la historia.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capitulo 4: las doncellas de la noche

-Sean bienvenidas chicas- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, la cual hizo sonrojar a las dos chicas presentes.

-Naruto ¿eres tú?- pregunto una mujer de cabello lila con un peinado en forma de piña, una gabardina abierta que dejaba ver una camisa de redesilla y una falda.

-¡Anko! Es una sorpresa que sea una elegida por Hinata- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa -Y la otra chica ¿quién es?- pregunto Naruto.

-Yo me llamo Karin Uzumaki- dijo una chica pelirroja con lentes de color marrón con una bandana de Kusagakure, al escuchar el apellido de la chica, el ángel se sorprendió.

-¿Una Uzumaki? Entonces eres de mi antiguo clan- contesto Naruto con sorpresa, la chica al escuchar que dijo clan abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-¿Dijiste clan? ¿Tú eres un miembro del clan Uzumaki?- pregunto Karin.

-Sí, mi madre se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki, la esposa del rayo amarillo de Konoha y Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikase- respondió el chico rubio –pero dejemos para después la charla, porque esta noche ustedes dos serán parte del sequito de Hinata, así que les preguntaré ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que aceptaron seguir a Hinata?- dijo el ángel oscuro a las chicas.

-La verdad foxy-kun, es que estoy harta de que los hombres traten de sobrepasarse conmigo, además sentirme la paria de Konoha por culpa de Orochimaru- contesto Anko con enojo y tristeza –sé que puedo con muchas cosas, pero la verdad ya me pesan, y más esta maldita marca- dijo Anko, tocándose el cuello donde había una marca en forma de tres tomoes –lo que quiero es mi libertad, y ser como Hinata, muy segura de mi misma- contesto Anko entre lágrimas.

-Yo quiero ser libre, en mi aldea era usada como medicina- dijo Karin mostrando sus manos, y cuello, las cuales tenia marcas de mordida –yo tengo una habilidad de curar a las personas al ser mordida, pero mi chakra se drena en cada mordida que dan, ¡así murió mi madre, por culpa de Kusa!- dijo con un llanto Karin al recordar como vio a su madre en una camilla con el rostro tapado con una tela blanca, y como la usaban para curar a los heridos.

-Entiendo, es por eso que aceptaron la invitación de Hinata- dijo el ángel de la oscuridad, las chicas asintieron -¿Saben lo que implica ser como Hinata?- dijo Naruto en tono serio. Ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza –Implica romper con sus propias creencias y liberar su potencial, además de convertirse en parte de mi ejército para luchar en un futuro, aun así les pregunto ¿Aceptan a dejar su infierno en la tierra y entrar a otro?- dijo el Ángel caído, las chicas se vieron entre sí para después voltear a ver a Naruto.

-¡Estamos dispuestas a dejar todo por algo mejor!- contestaron ambas mujeres con convicción.

-Muy bien, acompáñenme- dijo Naruto y fue caminando a otra parte del departamento, iba seguido de Hinata y de las chicas, el ángel caído las llevo a una pequeña habitación, donde había símbolos extraños pintados en paredes y en el techo, un altar con algunos artículos desconocidos. Ambas damas estaban sorprendidas de lo que estaba en el lugar.

-Bien niñas, hoy harán un ritual de iniciación, después las entrenaremos en sus poderes que adquirirán- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa –así que tendrá que desnudarse y pararse en los símbolos que les indicara- dijo la mujer insumisa.

-¿Queeeé?- respondieron las chicas -¡Están locos Si creen que me quitare mi ropa!- respondieron con enojo ambas damas.

-Bien si no quieren está bien, pueden irse- contesto Naruto con calma, las chicas se sorprendieron a lo que dijo el chico.

-¿Cómo nos dices eso? Si queremos cambiar para mejorar- dijo con angustia Anko, Karin asintió.

-Verán niñas, el poder que les daremos está dentro de ustedes, nosotros solo lo liberemos, pero para eso deben de estar desnudos y seguir lo que les indiquemos- contesto Hinata con calma.

-Pero ¿Por qué desnudas?- pregunto Karin con un sonrojo.

-El cuerpo desnudo es el mejor en canalizar su poder interno, quitaremos muchas cosas que la sociedad implanta en ustedes, así que si no quieren no hay problemas, ustedes son libres de decidir- dijo Naruto/Lucifer con total calma, Anko y Karin se veían entre sí y analizaban las palabras del Naruto. Cada una estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, su vida de cada era un martirio, era una verdadera crisis personal, pero al final tomaron su decisión.

-¡De acuerdo!- dijeron las chicas con mucha convicción

-Bien, chicas vengan por aquí- dijo Lilith, la cual guiaba a las chicas al interior del baño, mientras el ángel oscuro preparaba lo necesario para el ritual. Después de un rato las chicas salen del baño con una túnica negra –muy bien chicas, deben de colocarse en los símbolos que les señalare- dijo Naruto, Anko la situó en un triángulo invertido (Tierra) con una línea horizontal que lo atravesaba, mientras que Karin en un triángulo sin invertir (Fuego) cada una se colocó en el lugar que les indico Lucifer –Ahora tienen que quitarse la túnica y dejar su cuerpo al desnudo- dijo Naruto con calma las chicas con un poco de vergüenza hicieron lo que les pidió el chico, Hinata/Lilith salía del baño con un vestido rojo escotado que dejaban ver parte sus hermosos pechos, además de dos aberturas a los lados de la falda larga, caminaba con sensualidad hasta donde estaba Lucifer/Naruto.

-Comencemos- dijo el ángel caído, el cual empezó a quitarse su ropa dejando el torso desnudo –cierren los ojos- les indico, las chicas así lo hicieron y parándose en medio de la habitación para rezar lo siguiente:

 _Con la furia de la angustia y la ira sofocada,_

 _alzo mi voz, enrolladas en trueno retumbante,_

 _para que podáis oírme! ¡Oh grandes errantes de la_

 _oscuridad, oh guardianes del camino, oh servidores_

 _del poderoso Toth! ¡Moveos y apareced! Preséntense_

 _ante nosotros en su benigno poder, de parte de aquel_

 _que cree y está siendo presa de tormento._

 _Aíslenlo en el baluarte de su protección, ya que no_

 _merece la angustia y no la desea._

 _Que quien esté contra él quede impotente y vacío_

 _de toda sustancia._

 _Socórranlo a través de fuego y agua, tierra y aire,_

 _para que recupere lo que perdió._

 _Fortalezcan con fuego la esencia vital de nuestro_

 _amigo y compañero, nuestro camarada del Camino de_

 _la Mano Izquierda._

 _Que la tierra y sus placeres vuelvan a entrar en su_

 _cuerpo, a través del poder de Satán._

 _Que sus sales vitales fluyan sin estorbo alguno,_

 _para que saboree los néctares carnales de sus deseos_

 _futuros._

 _Golpead a su adversario, formado o sin forma,_

 _para que pueda resurgir alegre y fuerte del mal que lo_

 _aflige._

Eran las palabras del ángel caído que empezaban a manifestar sus alas en su espalda, pero solamente eran dos, las chicas empezaban a adquirir un brillo a su alrededor y en su mente se empezaba a manifestar ellas mismas -¡en el infierno serán bienvenidas, nada las dañara, dejen que el dolor salga, dejen que la oscuridad de la luz los guie a su nueva vida- decía el ángel con calma, las chicas veían en la mente una energía de luz y oscuridad que las envolvían –muestren las personas que las lastimaron- dijo Lucifer, las chicas mostraron en su mente muchas personas que las dañaron, en Anko era a su antiguo sensei y a la población mayormente hombre. En Karin eran Kusagakure, después menciono lo siguiente Naruto:

 _¡MIRAD! Las poderosas voces de mi venganza_

 _atraviesan la quietud del aire y permanecen_

 _como monolitos de ira sobre una llanura de serpientes_

 _agitadas. Me convierto en una máquina monstruosa_

 _de aniquilación para descomponer el cuerpo de quien_

 _me ha ofendido._

 _No me arrepiente el hecho de que mi llamado_

 _cabalgue los huracanes que multiplicarán el aguijón_

 _de mi amargura. Y grandes formas negras y viscosas_

 _surgirán de de los pozos más profundos y vomitarán_

 _su pustulencia en su cerebro._

 _Llamo a los mensajeros de la ruina para que_

 _hieran con siniestro deleite esta víctima que he_

 _escogido. Silenciosa es esa ave que se alimenta de la_

 _pulpa del cerebro de quien me ha atormentado, y la_

 _agonía que tendrá lugar se alimentará a sí misma en_

 _temblores de dolor, solo para que sirva como señal de_

 _advertencia a aquellos que quisieran herirme._

 _¡Oh, vengan, en nombre de Abaddón y destruyan a_

 _aquél cuyo nombre doy como señal!._

 _¡Oh grandes hermanos de la noche, que hacen mi_

 _lugar de descanso, que cabalgan sobre los ardientes_

 _vientos del infierno, que habitan en la morada del_

 _Diablo; Muévanse y aparezcan! ¡Preséntense a aquél_

 _que sostiene la podredumbre de la mente que mueve_

 _la asquerosa boca que se mofa de lo justo y lo fuerte!_

 _Desgarren esa lengua y cierren su garganta. ¡Oh Kali!_

 _Penetra sus pulmones con aguijones de escorpiones._

 _¡Oh Sekhmet! Arroja su sustancia al lúgubre abismo._

 _¡Oh poderoso Dagón!_

 _¡Clavo la bífida púa del infierno en su carne, y mi_

 _sacrificio de venganza yace maravillosamente_

 _empalado!_

Recito Naruto, en la mentes de Anko y Karin las imágenes de Orochimaru y las personas que las dañaron empezaban a ser destruidas por las propias chicas -¡dejen que el dolor florezca, destruyan sin compasión a los que se atrevieron a dañarlas, denle las espinas que el infierno les entrega en sus manos, vacíen su boca de la locura que les causaron su dolor- decía Naruto, las chicas empezaban a llorar por conocer su propio dolor provocado por las personas en su vida -¡Aplasten a los insectos que entraron en su alma, no son nada comparadas con ustedes, ese será su propio sacrificio y de nadie más que de ustedes!- les dijo Naruto/Lucifer. Anko y Karin empezaban a caer al suelo y lo golpeaban -¡Dejen que el fuego del infierno consuma su dolor!- siguió.

-¡AAAAHH! ¡LOS ODIO, LOS ODIO!- gritaban las chicas con mucho dolor en su corazón.

-Te detesto Orochimaru, tú y tu maldito sello te detesto, ¡muere, muere!- decía Anko golpeando el suelo con mucha fuerza –¡detesto aquellos que me hicieron a un lado, lo odio, muéranse!- gritaba Anko con mucho dolor, en ese momento el sello maldito empezaba a brillar.

-¡Los odio, por ustedes perdí a mi madre, como lo ODIO, LOS ODIO A TODOS LOS DE KUSAGAKURE!- gritaba Karin con lágrimas en los ojos, Naruto volteo a ver a Hinata y le asintió, la chica camino a una mesa y tomo varios muñecos de trapo y algunos Kunai. Después fue a donde estaban las chicas y los coloco frente a ellas, después se alejó.

-Todo listo cariño- dijo la ojiperla, el ángel le sonrió.

-Frente a ustedes se encuentra sus enemigos abran los ojos, destrúyanlo con el poder del infierno, no dejen nada de él, solo las cenizas de su propia perdición- dijo Naruto, las chicas al abrir los ojos vieron las cosas y las cogieron con ansiedad, cada una tenia a los muñecos y los apuñalaban con todo el poder que tenían mientras derramaban lagrimas e insultos, los muñecos sufrían los golpes y apuñaladas de las chicas. Hasta que se cansaron y lo dejaron en paz -¡Es hora de destruirlos!- dijo el ángel del infierno y creo una pequeña llama en sus manos, la cual lanzo a los muñecos que hizo que se consumieran hasta que solamente quedaron cenizas, el sello de Anko se incendió al ser incinerado el muñeco que quemo el ángel caído hasta que desaparecio –Levántense- dijo el ángel, las chicas así lo hicieron.

-Ahora les entregare el poder de las mujeres, cierren los ojos- dijo Hinata/Lilith, la cual se paró a un lado de Naruto/Lucifer:

 _AVANCEN, grandes engendros del abismo y_

 _hagan manifiesta su presencia. He colocado mis_

 _pensamientos sobre el brillante pináculo que brilla_

 _con el deseo escogido de los más álgidos momentos y_

 _crece fervientemente en el intenso oleaje._

 _Manden el mensajero de deleites voluptuosos, y_

 _que estas visiones obscenas de mis más oscuros_

 _deseos tomen forma en mis futuros actos y acciones._

 _Desde la sexta torre de Satán vendrá una señal que_

 _se unirá con las sales internas, y de esta manera_

 _moverá el cuerpo de la carne de mi deseo._

 _He dispuesto mis símbolos y preparado mis_

 _adornos de lo que va a ser, y la imagen de mi creación_

 _acecha como un basilisco oculto esperando la hora de_

 _ser liberado._

 _La visión se convertirá en realidad y a través del_

 _sustento que da mi sacrificio, los ángulos de la_

 _primera dimensión se convertirán en la sustancia de la_

 _tercera._

 _Salid al vacío de la noche y atravesad la mente que_

 _responde con pensamientos que la llevarán al camino_

 _del abandono lascivo._

 _¡Mis órganos genitales arden en llamas! El gotear_

 _del néctar de mi grieta ansiosa actuará como polen_

 _para ese cerebro aletargado, y la mente que no siente_

 _deseo se agitará de repente con desenfrenado impulso._

 _Y cuando mi impetuoso oleaje sea saciado,_

 _comenzará a fluir de nuevo. Y ésa carne que deseo_

 _vendrá a mí._

 _¡En el nombre de la Gran Ramera de Babilonia, y_

 _de mi Lilith, y de Hécate, que mi deseo sea satisfecho!_

Recito la dama oscura, las chicas sentía que un nuevo poder emanaba de su interior, ambas sentían que sus cuerpos cambiaban, las curvas de las chicas se definían, en el caso de Karin sus senos aumentaban y se hacían muy sensuales, Anko creció un poco, las chicas ahora eran bellas, pero no a comparación de Hinata.

-Este es el poder de la mujer, la sensualidad, la libertad de elegir, de ser, dejen de lado ser como los hombres, no se comporten como ellos, pues así lo mando yo, la hija de la noche, la indomable, la primera mujer del mundo, Lilith, hijas mías ahora son libres de su dolor, ahora el poder que les otorgo será para siempre- recito Hinata con dulzura, pero con sensualidad.

-Yo el ángel caído, les otorgo el poder, el conocimiento, la luz y la oscuridad, la sabiduría y la suprema presencia del ser, ahora pertenecen al nuevo mundo que crearé- dijo Naruto/Lucifer, de la espalda de las chicas salían alas de ave oscuras como la noche –serán las que guiaran a los hijos de Abel a su caída y harán que los hijos de Caín asciendan al cielo, pues yo Lucifer el padre de la verdadera luz las bendigo- dijo Naruto y las chicas terminaron de brillas y las alas desaparecieron. Estas cayeron al suelo quedando agotadas e inconscientes por el ritual.

-Estas chicas sí que cargaban muchas cosas- dijo Hinata con mucha calma, el ángel se acercó a la mesa y tomo algunas cobijas y las coloco en los cuerpos desnudos de las chicas.

-Tienes razón cariños, veo que el mundo es un fracaso de él. Su soberbia, esquizofrenia y su estupidez, un triste reflejo de YHVH, ayúdame a colocarlas en nuestra habitación para que descansen- dijo Naruto con tranquilidad, el cual cargo primero a Anko, que con ayuda de Hinata la llevo a su habitación, después fue por Karin e hizo lo mismo –necesitaran descansar, y que las ayudes a que controlen el poder que les dimos para que no caigan en el abismo- dijo Naruto, el cual colocaba en la cama a Karin cubierta por la cobija.

-No tengas preocupación, me encargaré de ayudarlas, por lo mientras levantaré las cosas- dijo Hinata y empezaba a recoger las cosas, el ángel también apoyaba a recogerlas. Cuando acabaron era ya casi las dos de la mañana y ambos estaban cansados –ahora ¿dónde dormiremos? Tu habitación está ocupada por las chicas- dijo Lilith con los brazos cruzados al pecho.

-Tendremos que dormir en la sala- dijo Lucifer, el cual caminaba directo al lugar para sentarse en el sofá –fue muy agotador, más por no tener todo mi poder a disposición- dijo el chico rubio y sus alas desaparecieron.

-Tienes razón, el mío tampoco está a disposición, por eso no aparecieron mis alas- dijo Hinata, la cual se acercó a Naruto y se sentó –pero valió la pena, esas chicas tienen gran potencial para la batalla- dijo la ojiperla que abrazo al ángel caído –creo que es hora de dormir, mañana te espera el viejo raboverde- le hablo al ángel.

-Tienes razón- contesto Naruto y se recostó en el sofá, Hinata hizo lo mismo y fue abrazada por el chico –buenas noches, Lilith- dijo Naruto/Lucifer.

-Buenas noches, Lucifer- le dijo la chica y ambos se besaron y se durmieron.

 **Bien banda, muchos le atinaron a la primera mujer, fue Anko la elegida para ser la primera doncella de Lilith, al otra fue Karin Uzumaki, las elegí por las historias que cargan encima, un pasado muy fuerte que** **impedía** **que alcanzaran su potencial, poco a poco ingresare a otras chicas para Hinata/Lilith, así como los pecados capitales y los tenientes del infierno, los símbolos son alquímicos y tienen sus representaciones. Los dejo con este capítulo, recuerden dejen comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, dudas entre otras cosas. Nos leemos después.**


	6. Capitulo 5: Entrenamiento y una nueva

**¿Cómo han estado banda? Perdón por el retraso, pero me enfoque demasiado en mi otra historia, pero les traigo el capítulo de hoy, como siempre digo pónganse cómodos y disfruten del capítulo de Hoy.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capitulo 5: Entrenamiento y una nueva elegida.

Era otro día en la aldea de Konoha, y en un departamento se encontraba una pareja durmiendo en un sofá, donde el chico rubio abrazaba a la chica, sin embargo la mano del hombre estaba dentro del vestido de la chica, tocando uno de los pechos.

-¡Ummm!- decía el rubio, el cual empezaba a despertar después de una noche agotadora, pero sentía algo cálido, redondo y suave en su mano derecha -¿Umm? ¿Qué raro?- dijo el chico, el cual apretó un poco.

-¡Ahh!- fue el gemido de la chica que lanzo, el rubio al escuchar el gemido de Hinata, vio hacia donde sentía esa sensación suave y se sorprendió que tenía uno de los pechos de la chica entre su mano. El rubio se ruborizo por haber apretado el seno, así que poco a poco retiraba la mano, pero no esperaba lo que venía a continuación –Buenos días Naruto-kun- dijo una Hinata sonrojada, pero con una sonrisa de lujuria –veo que hoy querías jugar conmigo muy temprano ¿verdad?- le dijo Lilith con calma.

-Buenos días Hinata, la verdad es que fue sin intensión- dijo el ángel que saco de inmediato la mano –es solo que…- el chico no tenía las palabras apropiadas de lo que diría.

-Tranquilo cariño, sé que no fue tu intensión, pero sabes que no me gusta que me toquen a no ser que yo lo permita, pero tú eres la excepción- dijo Hinata, la cual tomo la mano de Naruto/Lucifer y la llevo al pecho de la chica –Así que puedes tocar todo lo que quieras y cuando quieras- dijo Hinata/Lilith, la cual beso al ángel caído en la boca, el chico se deleitaba con el beso, que empezaba a masajear el pecho de su amante.

-Sabes Lilith, quiero tomarte en este instante, pero debemos de levantarnos antes de que las chicas lo hagan- dijo el ángel después del beso.

-¡aaahh! Tienes razón- dijo con desánimo y se levantó del cuerpo de Naruto, en chico también se levantó –pero prométeme que lo haremos después- dijo Lilith con algo de enojo por no haber continuado con el juego.

-Te lo prometo- dijo Lucifer y le dio un beso. Ambos entraron a cuarto sin hacer ruido, tomaron un cambio de ropa y se dirigieron al baño por separado para prepararse para el día, la pareja preparo el desayuno para los cuatro, en ese momento despertaban Anko y Karin, ambas chicas estaban desorientadas.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo la pelirroja con una mano en su cabeza.

-No lo sé, pero recuerdo que estaba en el ritual con foxy-kun- dijo la domadora de las serpientes, Karin estaba igual que Anko.

-Buenos días niñas- dijo Hinata/Lilith que entraba a la habitación vestida con ropa cómoda, una blusa blanca con un falda azul celeste, con el pelo recogido -¿Espero que hayan descansado? Porque empezaremos a entrenar sus poderes- dijo la chica ojiperla –Vengan a desayunar- finalizo Hinata y salió de la habitación, las chicas se levantaron para inmediatamente vestirse e ir a desayunar con la pareja. Una vez en el comedor las chicas veían como la pareja se daba de comer mutuamente, dándoles celos a las chicas.

-Bien chicas, se preguntaran que hicimos con ustedes- dijo Naruto el cual tenía en su piernas a Hinata, las chicas asintieron –le sacamos su verdadero potencial, además dejaron de ser seres humanos comunes y corrientes, ahora son succubus- contesto Naruto/Lucifer con calma.

-¿Qué succubus?- pregunto Karin con sorpresa, Anko estaba igual a la pelirroja.

-Sí, los succubus son demonios con forma de mujer, su objetivo es atormentar a los hombres en sus sueños y tomar su vitalidad a través del sexo- dijo Naruto, pues este era sabio en esas enseñanzas.

-¿Entonces nosotras podemos hacer eso?- dijo Karin con calma.

-Sí, pero ustedes serán diferentes, pues les enseñare como usar sus poderes demoniacos- dijo Hinata –les enseñaré como seducir de forma natural y como obtener la energía vital de hombres y mujeres sin tener que acostarse- explicaba la mujer Insumisa recibiendo de Naruto/Lucifer un poco de huevos fritos en la boca.

-¡Eso es increíble!- dijo Anko con una sonrisa.

-Así es, también podrán acceder a poderes como el viento, el fuego, agua, tierra, el éter y el rayo, además de la transformación, y son libres de tener a su propia pareja y tener hijos- explico Hinata/Lilith siendo consentida por Naruto/Lucifer –aun así nos ayudarán en una batalla no muy lejana- dijo con seriedad.

-¿Una batalla?- pregunto Karin muy anonadada.

-Si, en unos años se presentara una pelea entre el cielo y el infierno, donde los siete pecados capitales, los tenientes infernales y yo pelearemos para vencer a él y crear un nuevo mundo libre de su manipulación- dijo Naruto/Lucifer.

-¿Un nuevo mundo? Foxy-kun ¿Quién eres realmente?- pregunto Anko al no reconocer a Naruto.

-Les diremos la verdad, pero deben de mantenerla en secreto, ¿entendieron?- dijo Naruto/Lucifer, las chicas asintieron –Bien, hace muchos eones de años, en un principio la nada estaba espaciada, él vino un día y me creo junto a otros ángeles- explicaba Naruto/Lucifer a las chicas –yo era su preferido, me creo muy hermoso, sabio y noble. Siempre seguía sus indicaciones, hasta que un día hubo se me acuso injustamente de querer rebelarme y subir al monte más alto del cielo y colocar mi trono. Tras eso un pequeño grupo de compañeros y yo tratamos de desmentir esa injuria, pero no pudimos, entonces huimos a una esquina del cielo y ahí planeamos acercarnos a la ciudad celestial, pero fuimos detenidos por un ejército de ángeles, nosotros nos defendimos, pero al final fuimos derrotados, mis ángeles fueron enviados al infierno, mientras a mí me enjuiciaron y después fui arrojado a la tierra, luego anduve vagando por la misma hasta que encontré a ella- dijo Naruto besando a Hinata en la boca.

-Bueno, yo soy la primera mujer que habito la tierra, fui creada del barro junto al primer hombre, después colocada en un jardín, donde había toda clase de delicias y éramos muy felices, o eso creía, en ese tiempo el primer hombre pensaba que era dueño de todo, incluyéndome, sin embargo cuando teníamos sexo, él siempre quería que yo estuviese debajo de él- contaba Hinata siendo abrazada por Naruto, las chicas seguían escuchando la historia de la pareja –sin embargo, yo siempre invocaba a Elohim para que me ayudara, pero no respondía, fue cuando una vez mencione el nombre secreto y salí volando del Edén, llegué a las orillas de un mar y ahí lo conocí- concluyo Hinata su historia. Las chicas estaban muy sorprendidas por la historia que les contaron la pareja.

-Pero realmente ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Anko muy desesperada.

-Mi nombre es Lucifer- contesto Naruto/Lucifer.

-Y yo soy Lilith- respondió Hinata/Lilith, Anko no estaba muy convencida de la historia.

-¡HABER, HABER! ¿Están diciendo que ustedes son seres muy antiguos y que son los primeros en aparecer en la tierra?- dijo Anko muy anonadada –Pues es una buena broma Foxy-kun- dijo Anko –pero en serio ¿Quiénes son?- volvió a preguntar la domadora de serpientes, pero la pelirroja estaba pensando en los nombres.

-Lucifer, ¿Dónde escuche ese nombre?-se preguntaba Karin -¡No puede ser!- dijo con sorpresa la chica –¡Tú eres el ángel que arrastro una cuarta parte de las estrellas a la tierra!- respondió una sorprendida Karin.

-Así es, pero ¿Cómo sabes eso?- cuestionó Naruto al saber que la chica tenía ese conocimiento.

-Pues la verdad estando en Kusa, una vez fui a una biblioteca a investigar sobre ninjutsu, entre los libros encontré uno que tenía el nombre de "Biblia", me llamo mucho la atención que lo leí- dijo Karin –ahí decía tu nombre, Lucifer, el ángel caído, aquel que engaña al mundo, la serpiente antigua…- decía Karin con sorpresa.

-Sí, el acusador, satanás, pero todos esos nombres no vienen al caso, en fin. Mi nombre significa el portador de la luz, en pocas palabras el que porta el conocimiento, la sabiduría entre otras cosas- dijo con tranquilidad Naruto/Lucifer.

-Pero nunca decía nada de Lilith- dijo Karin con un dedo en la barbilla.

-Eso se debe a que me quisieron borrar de la historia, debido a que me opuse a ser controlada por un hombre, y era una mujer muy fuerte, independiente y capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y ser autosuficiente, pero sin dejar de ser mujer- contesto Hinata con una sonrisa –ese dios quería que fuese muy sumisa, por eso en ese libro no aparezco, pero aparece otra mujer de nombre Eva, la cual se dice que es la primer mujer, lo cual es una mentira, Eva es una ingenua que solo es la forma fácil de decir a las mujeres que son objetos de los hombre idiotas, pero hay hombre que no son como Adán, aun así la historia es una mentira- dijo Hinata con enojo.

-Tranquila cariño, todo lo que escucharon es cierto, menos el hecho que yo me haya revelado en el cielo por el pecado de la soberbia, sin embargo juré derrocarlo y crear un mejor mundo- contesto Naruto/Lucifer. Las chicas estaban asombradas de las palabras del rubio.

-Bien chicas, dejemos la plática por hoy, ya que a partir de este momento serán entrenadas por mí para controlar sus poderes- dijo la dama oscura -además pueden usar su chakra con tranquilidad- explico Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Entonces debemos de apresurarnos, Ero-senin estará en un momento en el campo de entrenamiento de ayer- dijo el ángel caído, Hinata se levantó de las piernas de Naruto y recogió sus utensilios de comer y los llevo a lavar, Naruto hizo lo mismo, al igual que Anko y Karin.

-Por cierto chicas, hoy empezaran a practicar sus habilidades para que se acostumbren, además necesito visitar a mi hermana para ver cómo se encuentra en ese sitio- dijo Hinata y se preparaban para salir del departamento.

En el campo de entrenamiento Jiraya, el Sanin estaba meditando lo que le dijo a Hiruzen en su descubrimiento sobre Naruto y Hinata.

Flash Back.

Jiraya y el Hokage estaban hablando sobre el aprovechamiento académico y shinobi de Naruto.

-Hiruzen-sensei ¿Cómo es posible que Naruto esté realizando el examen chunin?- pregunto Jiraya con enojo al ver el expediente de ángel caído.

-Puedes explicarte Jiraya lo que ocurrió hoy con Naruto- pidió el Hokage con calma en sus palabras.

-Vera sensei, cuando seguí a Naruto, este de alguna forma me sintió sin que yo me diera cuenta, además parece que sintió a los agentes de Danzo- explicaba Jiraya, el Hokage se tocaba la barba y meditaba de la presencia de Danzo tras Naruto.

-¿Qué sabrá Danzo de Naruto para haber enviado a sus Anbus a espiarlo?- pregunto Hiruzen con mucha intriga.

-No lo sé, pero lo más importante es lo que me dijo Naruto- hablo Jiraya aun con enojo contra cierto Jounin adicto a las novelas de Jiraya.

-¿Qué cosa es Jiraya?- pregunto el viejo mono.

-Me dijo que desde que salió de la academia, no ha recibido entrenamiento ninja, además Kakashi se ha centrado solamente en escalar árboles y a ejercicio de equipo, el chico no tiene herramientas ninja para el examen chunin, además por lo que pude ver que tenía un sello de cinco elementos encima del sello donde esta sellado el zorro- dijo el sanin con enojo.

-Creo que tendré que hablar con Kakashi sobre el rendimiento de su equipo, mientras Jiraya estarás a cargo del entrenamiento de Naruto por este mes- dio su veredicto Hiruzen a saber que Kakashi dejo solo a Sakura y a Naruto.

-Otra cosa Hiruzen-sensei, también encontré a la chica Hyuga, ella igual que Naruto cambio de actitud- dijo el sanin de los sapos, dejando sorprendido a Hiruzen.

-¿Dijiste que Hinata cambio igual que Naruto?- pregunto el Hokage.

-Sí, se veía más crecida, y con más seguridad en sí misma, muy diferente a la que decía Kurenai- expuso Jiraya, el Hokage estaba meditando lo que dijo su alumno.

-Parece que lo que ocurrió puede explicar su comportamiento- dijo el viejo mono sentado en su silla.

-No solo eso, sino que la chica usa Katon- dijo Jiraya recordando como la chica incinero su cuaderno donde escribía sus ideas para su libro.

-¿Dices que Hinata maneja Katon?- pregunto el Hokage muy asombrado por lo que dijo su alumno, el cual asentía –esto nos está llevando a solo un callejón sin salida- dijo el viejo mono.

-No solamente eso, sino que las cadenas que saco Naruto son parte de él, y no es un ninjutsu- dijo Jiraya dejando asombrado a Hiruzen –mañana quede con Naruto verlo por la mañana para empezar a entrenarlo- dijo finalmente el Sanin.

Fin Flash Back.

El Sanin seguía recordando la plática que tuvo el día anterior con su sensei cuando sintió empezó a escuchar una melodía hecha por un instrumento musical (Insertar el trino del diablo primer movimiento)

-Te veo muy pensativo Ero-senin- dijo una voz masculina el cual aun seguía tocando con maestría el instrumento musical, el viejo verde se sorprendió y volteo, solo para encontrar a Naruto parado sobre un poste del lugar con las manos tocando un violín negro y mirando al cielo. Dejando sorprendido al Sanin de los sapos.

-¡Naruto! Pero ¿a qué horas llegaste?- pregunto el Sanin relajando su postura.

-He estado desde que antes de que llegara- respondió con calma el ángel caído que dejo de tocar su violín, después de un momento salto del poste –bien ¿qué me enseñaras hoy?- pregunto con una sonrisa guardando su instrumento musical en su mochila que traía, cosa que sorprendió al Sanin.

-Bueno tengo pensado enseñarte varias cosas, pero antes debo de hacerte una prueba de habilidad de taijutsu para saber tu nivel- dijo Jiraya, el ángel se sorprendió pero después comprendió el hecho de esa prueba.

-De acuerdo- dijo sin más Naruto y se colocó en una postura muy relajada. Jiraya solo observaba mientras se colocaba en posición de las katas del sapo.

 _-Es muy raro esa postura, se siente muy relajado, pero a la vez está a la defensiva-_ dijo en su mente el Sanin, ambos se lanzaron en una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo donde Naruto esquivaba los golpes de Jiraya con maestría _-¡Increíble! siento que es muy fluido. Casi no deja apertura en su defensa y los golpes que manda son muy fuertes, incluso mis manos se sientes ya cansadas-_ analizaba Jiraya el enfrentamiento, como él decía, su cuerpo empezaba a resentir los ataques de Naruto/Lucifer –Suficiente- dijo Jiraya –Tu taijutsu es muy buenos, casi diría que excelente. Sin embargo tiene algunas aperturas en tu defensa ¿Dónde aprendiste ese taijutsu?- pregunto Jiraya a Naruto.

-Después de los exámenes preliminares fui a buscar un taijutsu para mí, encontrando en la biblioteca un libro donde hablaba de uno muy antiguo que pocos lo han manejado, llamado Kung fu, así de que lo leí y decidí aprenderlo por mi cuenta- respondió Naruto/Lucifer, Jiraya estaba sorprendido por el nivel de aprendizaje de Naruto, era un chico autodidacta, sin embargo Lucifer no iba aun a revelar que el estilo lo había aprendido milenios atrás cuando podía salir del infierno a tentar a la gente.

-Bueno después vemos tus fallas en tu taijutsu, ahora veremos cuál es tu chakra que manejas- dijo Jiraya, el cual saco una hoja de papel de uno de sus bolsillos –toma este papel e inyéctale un poco de chakra- dijo el sanin super pervertido.

-¿Para qué sirve este pedazo de papel?- pregunto el ángel caído.

-Nos dirá cuál es el chakra elemental manejas- explicaba el sanin –si se moja tu chakra es suiton, si se quema es Katon, si se arruga es Raiton, si se parte en dos es Futon y si se desmorona es Doton- explico el Sanin, Naruto entendió lo que dijo Jiraya, así que inyecto chakra a la hoja, dando como resultado que se partiera en cuatro partes.

-Vaya, al parecer tienes Futon como elemento principal, pero ¿Por qué se dividió en cuatro partes?- se preguntaba Jiraya, pero un fenómeno ocurrió, los cuatro pedazos de papel adquirieron una naturaleza diferente, pues un pedazo se mojó, otro se desmorono, otro se quemó y el ultimo se arrugo _-¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso puede manejar las cinco naturalezas del chakra?-_ se peguntaba muy sorprendido Jiraya ante tal fenómeno.

-¿Qué sucede Ero-senin?- pregunto el ángel con una sonrisa.

-Inténtalo con la otra mano- dijo Jiraya entregándole otra hoja de papel a su alumno, de igual forma que la vez anterior ocurrió el mismo fenómeno _-¿Cómo es posible este fenómeno?-_ se volvía a plantear la pregunta en su mente.

 ** _-¿Cómo es posible que manejes las cinco naturalezas del chakra?-_** pregunto en su mente Kurama igual de sorprendido que Jiraya.

 _-Parece que mi estado angelical modifico lo que llaman chakra, pues al haber sido creado por él, me infundo el control sobre la naturaleza, al igual que a Lilith-_ le respondió Lucifer a Kurama, el cual analizaba las palabras.

 ** _-¿Entonces puedes usar los elementos naturales a tu favor?-_** dijo el zorro en la mente, el ángel caído asintió.

 _-Durante el ritual que hicimos con las chicas anoche estaba una estrella de cinco puntas, ¿recuerdas?-_ dijo en la mente Naruto a su mascota, la cual asintió _–Cada punta representa los elementos alquímicos que manejo, el agua, el fuego, el aire, la tierra y el éter, además del elemento rayo, que me es nuevo para mí-_ contesto Naruto/Lucifer, dejando sorprendido a Kurama.

-Bien parece que eres de los pocos que manejan las cinco naturalezas del chakra, después te enseñare algo de ninjutsu, por lo mientras te enseñare a caminar sobre el agua- dijo Jiraya –Por lo cual quiero que me sigas- dijo Jiraya, el cual empezó a caminar, el ángel simplemente fue tras él.

En el camino ambos iban callados, para Lucifer era una forma de meditar algunas cosas, mientras que para Jiraya le era muy incómodo, así que inicio una conversación.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Hinata?- pregunto Jiraya.

-Ella está haciendo algunas cosas- dijo sin más el ángel, sabiendo lo que quería el sanin –además necesito entrenar para vencer a Neji- contesto de forma tranquila, desviando la conversación a otro punto. El sanin solo asintió.

En otra parte de Konoha, Hinata/Lilith estaban en el bosque de la muerte, donde se llevó a cabo la segunda etapa de los exámenes chunin. También estaban Karin y Anko.

-Bien niñas aquí les enseñaré a usar sus habilidades- dijo Hinata/Lilith que iba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una playera blanca con una rosa, zapatillas de medio tacón, unos guantes de piel negro y su cabello estaba recogido. Anko seguía usando su conjunto solo que su cuerpo se reafirmó mejor. Karin llevaba nueva ropa, debido a que la anterior le quedaba muy chica, por lo cual opto por un conjunto de playera negra con un diseño de un gato, portaba unos pantalones como los de Hinata, además tenía zapatillas de tacón medio, llevaba un cinturón de estoperoles y sus lentes los cambio por unos más ligeros, dándole un apariencia más hermosa.

-¿Qué es lo que aprenderemos hoy?- pregunto Karin ajustándose sus gafas nuevas.

-Bueno hoy conocerán el elemento natural a dominar- dijo Hinata/Lilith.

-Yo manejo Katon- dijo Anko con una sonrisa.

-Pueda que manejes el Katon, pero al despertar su parte interna, pueden que haya cambiado su chakra- explico la dama oscura a las doncellas.

-¿Sé puede?- pregunto Anko con sorpresa.

-Sí, verán Lucifer o Naruto-kun maneja los cuatro elementos fuego, viento, agua y tierra, más el éter o como se le denomina el espíritu y posiblemente el rayo- dijo Hinata, las chicas estaba asombradas de que el ángel caído maneje cinco naturalezas elementales más la llamada espiritualidad– Yo manejo los mismos elementos, pues al pronunciar el nombre de él, adquirí el manejo de todos los elementos naturales, pero manejo mejor el viento y el agua, aun así puedo manejar lo demás, y posiblemente el rayo- explico Hinata/Lilith, las chicas estaban fascinadas por la habilidad de la ojiperla –Por lo cual deben de conocer sus elementos a manejar, después les enseñare a seducir, transformarse, obtener la energía vital de las personas y entrar en los sueños para crear imágenes sensuales a los hombres- dijo la dama oscura, Karin ya se estaba ideando un plan para entrar en los sueños de cierto ángel caído -¡pero no entren en los sueños de mi angelito, eso lo hago yo!- dijo Hinata/Lilith de forma enojada, a Anko le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca y reía de forma nerviosa, mientras que Karin estaba triste y con una aura de frustración en la cabeza, pues quería entrar a los sueños del ángel y bueno…dedúzcanlo.

 _-Yo que quería divertirme-_ decía en la mente Karin con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Otra cosa, aprenderán mejor el concepto de mujer, y no las estupideces de la sociedad, además de otras cosas, mientras más conozcan y aprendan sus habilidades, irán despertando ciertas ansias de tener sexo, pero les enseñare a mantener el control de sus impulsos para que no se desborden, también tendrán que madurar, por lo que entre Lucifer y yo les enseñaremos a desarrollar el pensamiento y a controlar sus emociones, su mente, su conducta y su forma de expresarse- dijo la dama de la oscuridad.

-Perdón Hinata, pero yo soy un adulto maduro- dijo Anko con una sonrisa, cosa que a Hinata simplemente rio.

-Adulto sí, pero maduro no lo eres- dijo Hinata/Lilith –Aun eres una niña a nivel mental y espiritual- declaro Hinata/Lilith con una sonrisa –veraz Anko, la raza humana aún está en un nivel de niñez en su mayoría y adolescencia en muy pocos casos y casi ningún humano maduro, debido a todo los que les han dicho, sobretodo de la mujer, por lo cual les enseñaremos a madurar- dijo Hinata/Lilith –así que iniciemos el entrenamiento, primero deben de canalizar su energía en la palma de la mano así- explicaba Hinata/Lilith mostrando su palma de la mano derecha hacia arriba, de la cual salía una llama –se mostrará su elemento a dominar, dejen que fluya su pensamientos en el elemento y este se manifestara- dijo la primera mujer. Las doncellas empezaron su entrenamiento en conocer su poder elemental, por lo cual entrenaban hasta casi la caída del sol. Tras acabar de entrenar las chicas regresaron a sus respectivas viviendas, Hinata iba de regreso al departamento de Naruto, cuando paso por uno de los campos de entrenamiento y diviso algo que le sorprendió, en el mismo se encontraba una chica castaña con peinado de dos bollos, tenía usando un traje estilo chico, la chica era ni más ni menos que Tenten, la cual entrenaba debido a su derrota contra una chica de Suna en las preliminares.

-¡aaah!- gritaba la castaña dando un golpe en el tronco de entrenamiento –¡Haia!- volvía a decir Tenten dando otro golpe en el mismo tronco, después se alejó la chica y saco un pergamino -¡dragones gemelos ascendentes!- grito Tenten y del pergamino salieron varias armas que se clavaron en el tronco, dejándola exhausta por la falta de chakra -¿Por qué no puedo mejorar?- dijo la chica arodillada y sudando -¡Debo volverme más fuerte y derrotarla!- dijo la castaña que se levantó y volvió a realizar la técnica, son el mismo resultado -¿Otra vez?- dijo Tenten entre la frustración y el enojo -¿Por qué no puedo avanzar?- grito la chica ya cansada.

-Porqué te mueves con tus emociones y tu pasado, y no por experiencia- dijo una voz calmada y dulce, la ojichocolate volteo a ver de quien se trataba, solo para impresionarse de quien era la que le hablaba.

-¿Hinata? ¿Eres tú?- pregunto Tenten viendo a la ojiperla y su cambio de imagen -¿Qué te paso?- volvió a preguntar.

-Solo salió a flote mi verdadero yo- dijo sonriente la ojiperla –pero después hablamos de mi cambio- dijo Hinata/Lilith, la cual se acercaba con calma –eres buena, pero te dejas llevar por tus emociones y por lo que sucedió en el pasado- explicaba la dama oscura.

-¡Es mentira! Solo que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte- dijo Tenten con tristeza, cosa que de inmediato capto Lilith, la cual sonrió con dulzura.

-Es mentira, eres fuerte, pero como dije te dejas llevar por tus emociones- comento Hinata, y del suelo tomo un Kunai y lo arrojo al tronco, incrustándolo de forma limpia. Acto que dejo asombrada a la chica.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto Tenten al ver el arma incrustado en el tronco.

-Cómo te explique, controle mis emociones y no traje mi pasado, simplemente visualice y arroje el Kunai- contesto la chica, dejando a Tenten sorprendida por la respuesta.

-Pero en el combate con tu primo perdiste, y eres fuerte ¿Por qué?- pregunto la pelicastaña.

-Admito que perdí, pero también admito que cuando estaba frente a Neji le tuve miedo, pues me llegaron imágenes de mi pasado que me impedía pelear con mi potencial, además fue doloroso perder, sin embargo después de un tiempo esa experiencia me llevo a mejorar como Kunoichi, además del apoyo de Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata/Lilith con calma, Tenten estaba asombrada de la plática que la chica le decía.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que sacaste ese potencial?- pregunto la chica castaña.

-No fue fácil, deje muchas cosas atrás, incluyendo a mi familia, aunque me siento triste dejar a mi hermana en ese lugar, sin embargo me ayudo a salir adelante, si deseas salir de este lugar puedo ayudarte, solo ven al departamento de Naruto-kun mañana por la noche, después de las nueve- dijo Hinata/Lilith –ahí sabrás como salir adelante- dijo Hinata/Lilith, la cual empezaba a caminar lejos del campo de entrenamiento –nos vemos después Tenten- dijo finalmente Hinata y se alejó del lugar dejando a Tenten muy pensativa en la propuesta de Hinata.

En el departamento de Naruto/Lucifer, el ángel estaba cocinando la cena para ambos chicos, cuando Hinata/Lilith llego.

-¡Estoy en casa!- dijo la ojiperla quitándose sus zapatillas y dirigiéndose a la cocina -¡MMM! ¡Qué rico huele!- expreso la dama oscura que se ponía un delantal para ayudarle a Naruto/Lucifer.

-Gracias por el cumplido- dijo Naruto el cual beso a la chica en los labio -¿Y cómo te fue con tus doncellas?- pregunto Naruto con un sartén en la mano.

-Bien, las chicas empezaron a entrenar en descubrir su elemento natural, falta mucho para que lo controlen ¿Y a ti como te fue con el pervertido?- dijo con gracia la ojiperla mientras picaba los ingredientes.

-Bastante cansado, descubrí que tengo las cinco naturalezas del chakra- contesto Lucifer colocando algunas piezas de pollo en el sartén –parece que mi naturaleza angelical modifico mi chakra haciendo que controle las cinco naturalezas del mismo- contesto el ángel caído –además inicie mi entrenamiento de control de chakra caminando en el agua- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno por lo menos el pervertido es mejor sensei que el espantapájaros- dijo con gracia Hinata/Lilith a su amante.

-Tienes razón, pero siento que querrá que sea como el- contesto el ángel Caído.

-No es mala la idea- dijo Hinata/Lilith con un dedo en su barbilla, cosa que hizo que el ángel caído tuviera una gota de sudor en la nuca -¡Es broma!- dijo la dama oscura, haciendo suspirar al ángel.

-¡Ay Lilith! Veo que te urge mucho que te tome- dijo Naruto/Lucifer, el cual dejaba el sartén e iba a abrazar a la chica por detrás y la besaba en el cuello.

-Te diría que no, pero eso sería mentir- contesto Hinata, la cual se volteo y abrazo por el cuello al ángel y lo beso –pero hoy no puedo, voy a visitar a mi hermana esta noche, iré a ver cómo ha estado- dijo Hinata que seguía abrazando a su amante –por cierto, siento que una de las chicas te ha puesto un ojo en ti- dijo Lilith rompiendo un poco el abrazo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué harás? Pues sé que no dejaras que otra mujer se me acerque- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya veré cómo se comporta, pero por lo mientras tu eres mío- dijo Hinata para darle un beso –Además ya encontré a otra doncella- dijo Hinata, cosa que hizo subir una ceja a Naruto

-¿Y quién es?- pregunto Naruto que se separó de Hinata para regresar a cocinar.

-Es Tenten- respondió la chica –tiene potencial, pero necesita eliminar muchas cosas igual que Anko y Karin- hablo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo, me agrada, en el combate contra Temari mostró determinación, fue una lástima que sus pensamientos le hayan jugado para mal- expreso Naruto cocinando el pollo –pero será buena tenerla con nosotros- dijo el ángel –bueno creo que mañana preparare las cosas para su inicio- finalizo la plática y empezó a servir la comida y que Hinata se preparara para visitar a su hermanita.

 **Bien, hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy, empiezan con el entrenamiento de Naruto con su pervertido padrino, además del entrenamiento de las doncellas de Hinata. Como vieron Naruto manejara los cinco elementos, debido a su naturaleza, el pentagrama en sus puntas representa los cinco elementos alquímicos, el fuego, el agua, la tierra, el viento y el éter o espíritu. Dependiendo su posición tendrá un significado, si es tal cual la estrella, significa el espíritu sobre la materia o la espiritualidad, si es inverso representa la materia sobre el espíritu o lo material. Lilith hará una visita a su hermanita y ya tiene otra doncella en mente… ¿Qué ocurrirá? Como digo dejen comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones buenas. Nos vemos en la próxima. Chao.**


	7. Capítulo 6: confrontación entre hermanas

**Hola a toda la banda fanfiction, hoy les traigo un capítulo de esta historia que se ha hecho algo polémica por el tema que maneja, no voy a justificar mi falta, ni a sacar una excusa, simplemente me enfoque en la historia principal. Hoy leerán un encuentro entre dos personas y la historia de alguien, sin más comenzamos**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

Capítulo 6: confrontación entre hermanas

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Después de cenar, Hinata/Lilith se preparaba para salir a visitar a su hermanita, mientras que Naruto/Lucifer estaba en el techo del edificio del departamento, recostado viendo la luna llena. Hinata salió y subió a donde estaba el ángel caído.

-Bueno cariño, me voy- dijo la chica que se acercó, el ángel se paró y le dio un beso en la boca a su amante.

-De acuerdo cuídate, Si necesitas ayuda solo menciona mi nombre- dijo Naruto/Lucifer a la ojjiperla.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos- dijo finalmente la dama oscura y salto para alejarse del edificio, mientras que Lucifer se recostó nuevamente sobre el techo y veía a la Luna.

 ** _-Hermosa ¿No?-_** dijo Kurama en su interior Naruto, el cual cerro los ojos y se internó en su mente, donde estaba el gran zorro fuera de su jaula.

-Demasiado, hace tiempo que no la veía detenidamente- le contesto el ángel caído a Kurama.

 **-Parece que estar encerrado en ese lugar te privo de ciertas cosas-** contesto Kurama a su carcelero.

-Cierto, pero ahora puedo ver lo mucho que ha cambiado el mundo, sobretodo la luna- contesto Naruto –es muy diferente a la que una vez conocí- dijo con calma el ángel, cosa que el gran zorro hizo que se levantará.

 **-¿Acaso antes había una luna?-** pregunto muy asombrado Kurama por la revelación de Naruto.

-Sí, de hecho era un poco más pequeña que esta y brillaba aún más, pero esta la siento muy diferente- contesto Lucifer viendo a los ojos del zorro.

 **-Perece que te diste cuenta-** dijo Kurama con una sonrisa **–de acuerdo te contaré la historia del mundo Shinobi y lo que ha ocurrido por algunos siglos-** respondió el Zorro **–cuando yo era un cachorro, mi padre me contaba que el mundo estaba en constante conflicto, no había clan que no peleara por un pedazo de tierra, un día llego un misterioso meteorito a la tierra y de este salió un árbol muy raro, tiempo después llego a la tierra una mujer, la cual es la madre de mi padre, en ese tiempo la mujer fue tomada por un gobernante de esas tierras, que se enamoró, tiempo después hubo un conflicto por las tierras donde empezaban la guerra, la chica al ver ese conflicto fue en busca del árbol conocido como Shinju el cual era prohibido ir a ese lugar, pues era considerado un dios, la mujer tomo el fruto y adquirió el poder suficiente para detener la guerra-** relataba el gran zorro con calma, el ángel se puso a pensar.

-Se parece mucho a lo que hice con Eva- replico el ángel –la tente a tomar el fruto del árbol del conocimiento del bien y del mal, y que adquiriera el poder de vencerlo a él- contesto Naruto/Lucifer.

 **-Siguiendo con el relato, la mujer trajo paz a tierra, pero a un precio alto. Casi destruye a la humanidad, por lo que con su poder borro la memoria de los sucesos, dejándolos que repoblaran la tierra, tiempo después nacieron mi padre y su hermano, sin embargo ellos tenían el chakra de su madre. Después la mujer llego a un punto de enloquecer y obsesionarse con tener su chakra de vuelta que se fundió con el Shinju, dando nacimiento a una criatura voraz llamada Juubi-** relataba Kurama, cosa que sorprendía a Naruto/Lucifer **–La guerra contra ese ser duro 10 años, mi padre y su hermano pelearon hasta que al fin lograron vencerla, a la mujer le extrajeron el poder del Juubi y la sellaron en el núcleo de la luna, mi padre en su interior retuvo a la bestia de diez colas hasta casi el final de sus días, su hermano Hamura fue a la luna a cuidar lo que quedaba de la mujer junto a una parte del clan-** relataba Kurama con calma **–tiempo después mi padre fue a recorrer el mundo enseñando el Ninshu a la humanidad que adquirió el chakras, para conectarse entre ellos, tiempo después tuvo dos hijos, Indra el mayor y Ashura el menor. Cuando iba a morir mi padre, nos creó a mí y a mis hermanos a partir del Juubi, al dividir su poder, cada uno tiene un poder de acuerdo al número de colas, desde la más débil o sea Shukahu, hasta yo ¡El más poderoso, el grandioso y único! ¡KURAMA!-** grito el enorme zorro parándose y haciendo una pose muy ridícula, donde detrás de su espalda salieron fuegos artificiales. Esto hizo que al ángel caído le saliera una gota en la cabeza por el espectáculo.

-Yo diría el gran soberbio, arrogante y flojo zorro ¡Kurama!- dijo con una sonrisa Naruto/Lucifer, haciendo que el zorro se fue a una esquina con una nube de tristeza en la cabeza y haciendo círculos en el suelo.

 **-¡No tienen respecto por las buenas introducciones!-** decía el zorro muy desanimado, mientras que a Naruto solo le salía más grande la gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir, después nos vemos- dijo Naruto/Lucifer y desapareció del lugar donde seguía Kurama en su rinconcito de regañado.

 **-¡No tiene respecto por uno!-** seguía el Zorro quejándose, mientras que en la realidad, Naruto abría los ojos y veía detenidamente la luna.

 _-Kaguya ¿Eh? Sería interesante visitarla y conocer un poco más de ella-_ pensó el ángel _–Su historia es similar a la nuestra-_ pensaba Naruto viendo la luna llena brillar, para posteriormente materializar su violín negro y empezar a tocar una melodía. En otra parte de Konoha, más específicamente en el complejo Hyuga, una niña de no más de 7 años practicaba en el dojo del clan.

-¡Ha!- gritaba la pelicastaña -¡Hia!- volvía a gritar mientras golpeaba un muñeco de práctica, la niña era Hanabi Hyuga, la cual tenía un traje de entrenamiento -¡Ha!- gritaba mientras golpeaba el muñeco, para después caer cansada al suelo por el ejercicio.

-¡Te has vuelto fuerte hermanita!- dijo una voz femenina con calma a la niña.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Hanabi que se levantó rápido y se colocó en posición de pelea.

-No voy a hacerte daño Hanabi solo vengo a visitarte- dijo la voz femenina, de la cual venia de Hinata/Lilith que salía de las sobras y caminaba hacia su hermana. La niña se sorprendió de Hinata y su cambio.

-¿Hinata, eres tú?- pregunto Hanabi muy asombrada de su hermana.

-Así es hermanita, soy yo- contesto con una sonrisa muy cálida, la cual se acercaba con calma a su hermana menor –y veo que sigues practicando- dijo con tranquilidad Hinata.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hinata?- pregunto la castañita en posición de defensa.

-Como dije, vine a visitarte y a ver como estabas- contesto con franqueza la dama oscura, mientras que Hanabi seguía a la defensiva.

-¡Es mentira! Solo vienes a robar al clan, después que lo traicionaste- dijo Hanabi con enojo –Así que mejor vete o me veré obligada a darte una lección- dijo con enojo Hanabi, Hinata solo sonrió.

-No traicione al clan, sino que el clan me imponía cosas que no deseaba, solamente abandone algo que no me hacía crecer- contesto Hinata, Hanabi al escuchar las palabras se enojó más.

-¡Eres una mentirosa! Mi padre me dijo que dejaste el clan por traicionar las tradiciones y no apegarte a las normas- contesto Hanabi con mucho enojo, Hinata solamente la veía con tristeza y enojo a lo que dijo su padre -¡Ahora recibirás tu merecido!- grito Hanabi, la cual corrió para golpear a su hermana –¡Estas en mi rango!- la cual activo su byakugan y golpeaba a Hinata con el junken. Pero esta desviaba o evadía los ataques de Hanabi para evitar golpear a su hermana -¿Cómo puedes…?- decía la niña muy asombrada.

-Es algo que aprendí cuando me fui, la verdad me dolió mucho al dejar el clan, pero eso me dio paso a la verdadera libertad, sin embargo no deje de preocuparme por ti- decía la chica que seguía evadiendo el ataque de Hanabi con maestría.

-¡No es cierto! Tu nunca te preocupaste por mí- dijo con enojo Hanabi mientras seguías atacando a Hinata -¡De haberlo hecho hubieras estado conmigo desde que mamá murió!- dijo en son de reproche Hanabi, la cual empezaban a salir lágrimas.

-Lo sé Hanabi, pero el mismo clan se encargó de separarnos, de hecho cuando mamá murió sentí que mi mundo se rompía, no sabía qué hacer, ni a quién dirigirme. Papá se convirtió en un ser frío y con eso los ancianos del clan lo manipularon, tú eras muy pequeña cuando mamá murió, pero no soy la responsable de su muerte- dijo Hinata con dolor en su corazón, la cual seguía esquivando los ataques –muchas veces trate de acercarme como hermana, pero papá nunca me lo permitía, es más él siempre decía que era una inútil, viéndome muy débil, queriendo complacer sus expectativas y las del clan. Fue cuando me di cuenta que mi papá estaba colocando sus expectativas y frustraciones en ti, por lo cual te obligaba siempre a que pelearas contra mí. Además papá daño mucho mi estima personal con sus palabras, dándome un complejo de inferioridad y sumisión ante sus palabras, por eso nunca fui la heredera del liderazgo del clan, sus exigencias y la de los ancianos me hartaron, además me querían comprometer con un hombre a quien no amo y aborrezco, por eso me fui del clan- explico Hinata con dolor y tristeza, Hanabi al escuchar la historia de su hermana se detuvo el ataque.

-¿Entonces nunca traicionaste al clan?- pregunto Hanabi con más calma.

-Exacto, el clan me quiso imponer cosas que no deseaba, siempre sintiéndose superiores, pero la verdad son solo ratones disfrazados de leones- dijo Hinata/Lilith con más tranquilidad –cuando me di cuenta de todo, tome la decisión de irme, cambie para mi propio bienestar y no para el bienestar de los demás- dijo Hinata, la cual se sentó en el suelo –te voy a decir algo Hanabi- dijo la ojiperla con calma.

-¿Qué me vas a decir?- pregunto la niña, la cual se sentó frente a su hermana.

-Papá no te ve como a una hija- dijo con algo de seriedad.

-¿Qué papá no me ve como su hija? Pero ¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto la niña asombrada por lo que dijo Hinata.

-Veraz, papá te ve como a mí, un objeto con el cual puede complacer sus propias exigencias y las del clan, me di cuenta cuando el consejo me quiso comprometer, sino cumplía con las "tradiciones y normas del clan" entonces no servía como persona y me convertían en objeto de cambio- dijo Hinata con calma –Para ellos no les importaba mi persona, ni mis sentimientos, creyendo que llorar te hace débil, pero es mentira- contesto Hinata, Hanabi estaba asombrada de lo que decía su hermana –incluso a los hombres les esta negada esa parte emocional, pero hay uno que he visto su parte tierna, me da mi lugar y me trata como mujer y no como objeto- dijo Hinata, la niña estaba sorprendida que haya alguien con esas características –además el también sufrió mucho, lloró y fracaso y se recuperó, no sigue las expectativas de los demás, sino las propias, no impone, solo propone- dijo la dama insumisa.

-¿Quién es ese hombre?- pregunto Hanabi con la curiosidad de una niña. Hinata sonrió.

-Ese hombre es Naruto- dio la respuesta Hinata, asombrando a Hanabi de que el chico gritón fuese un hombre que apoyaba a su hermana.

¿El chico-Kyubi?- pregunto Hanabi con sorpresa.

-Sí, pero deberías conocer mejor su historia antes de lanzar un juicio- dijo Hinata algo enojada por cómo le decía Hanabi –Además ¿Quién te dijo que Naruto es el Kyubi?- pregunto Hinata muy molesta por cómo le decían a Lucifer.

-Papá y el consejo así le dicen, además que siempre me dicen que nunca me le acerque- concluyo la pequeña castaña.

-Todo lo que dicen es una mentira, además cada palabra de ellos es la estupidez hecha carne. Naruto-kun no es el Kyubi, sino que el que mantiene al zorro encerrado, el clan le tiene miedo a algo desconocido por lo cual tienden a dar explicaciones sin sentido- contestó Hinata/Lilith con calma –Además Naruto-kun y yo compartimos una historia muy particular que cuando llegué el tiempo te contaré todo- dijo Hinata, Hanabi lloraba por lo que escuchaba de su hermana, tanto que Hinata/Lilith la abrazo Hanabi, ambas estuvieron llorando por lo vivido.

-¡Perdón hermana!- decía la castaña sin romper el abrazo –no sabía lo mucho que habías sufrido aquí- decía Hanabi aun abrazando a su hermana, mientras que Hinata/Lilith e acariciaba la cabeza.

-No tienes la culpa, tu solo no sabías lo que ocurría conmigo- dijo la chica con más calma. Cosa que tranquilizo a Hanabi –además Hanabi, cuando llegue el tiempo vendré por ti para sacarte de este lugar- dijo la primera mujer con una sonría.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto la castaña menor -¿De verdad podre ir contigo?- volvió a preguntar Hanabi con calma.

-Sí, de hecho Naruto-kun te ayudará a que seas mejor- contesto Hinata/Lilith –Bien Hanabi, tengo que irme- dijo de forma seria Hinata/Lilith.

-No te vayas- dijo con tristeza Hanabi al ver que su hermana se iba.

-Yo que más quisiera estar contigo por más tiempo, pero siento que alguien se acerca- dijo la chica ojiperla, pues sentía que una presencia se acercaba a donde estaba Hanabi; por lo cual se paró y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del Dojo, sin embargo esta se abrió dejando ver a Neji.

-Hanabi-sama es hora de…- no acabo de chico cuando vio a Hinata/Lilith en el Dojo -¿TÚ? ¿Qué HACES AQUÍ?- pregunto un muy enojado Neji al encontrarse con Hinata.

-Hola Neji nii-san- saludo de manera más natural la chica.

-¡TE PREGUNTE! ¿Qué haces aquí escoria del clan?- grito de forma enojada activando su Byakugan.

-Solo vine a visitar a mi hermanita, eso es todo- dijo despreocupada Hinata/Lilith.

-¡Miserable! Solo vienes a espiar para eso idiota de Naruto- dijo de forma fúrica Neji.

-Cree todo lo que quieras, pero solo vine a ver como estaba Hanabi, pero ya vi que está en medio de idiotas como tú, pero que puedo hacer- contesto Hinata con seguridad, haciendo enfurecer a Neji.

-¡Maldita! Prepárate- dijo el chico que se posiciono en el estilo del Junken –Con esto lavaré el honor del clan Hyuga- dijo arrojándose contra Hinata/Lilith.

-¡Aaah! Los hombres y su estúpido honor, bueno menos mi angelito lindo- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, haciéndole sacar una gota de sudor en la nuca a Hanabi. Neji empezó a atacar a Hinata, pero la chica desviaba o bloqueaba los ataques de Neji con facilidad.

-¿Cómo es posible que no pueda darte un golpe?- pregunto Neji con frustración.

-Digamos que se cómo me vas a atacar- contesto la primera mujer con calma –además que te guías por tus emociones y por tu arrogancia primito- dijo la ojiperla que se movía cual bailarina, cosa que hacia hacer enojar más a Neji.

-¡Maldita!- dijo el castaño, Hanabi estaba asombrada de como su hermana estaba dejando en ridículo a Neji, pero el chico vio una apertura en la defensa de Hinata -¡Te tengo en mi rango!- exclamo Neji, el cual ejecuto su técnica -2 palmas, 4 palmas, 8, 16, 32,8 trigramas 64 palmas!- dijo el chico dando en los tenketsus de Hinata, la cual cayó al suelo de forma inconsciente -¡Te dije que te lavaría el honor del clan Hyuga! Ahora debo de llevarte con Hiashi-sama para que se haga cargo de ti- dijo el castaño, el cual se acercaba a la chica, Hanabi estaba asustada por ver a su hermana ser derrotada. Neji estando cerca se agacho para tomar a Hinata/Lilith, pero un fenómeno ocurrió.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Neji al ver que el cuerpo de Hinata se empezaba a desmoronar como si fuese cenizas y se las llevara el viento.

-Lo ciento primito, pero debo de regresar a casa, me espera mi angelito- dijo Hinata en la entrada del Dojo con una sonrisa, después salto hacia el techo para desaparecer en la oscuridad, dejando al ojiperla anonadado y a Hanabi asombrada y sonriente por el hecho de ver a su hermana con bien. Hinata iba saltando de techo en techo, alejándose de la mansión de los Hyuga _–Vaya familia a la que fui a nacer, es aborrecible que Hanabi viva entre tanto idiota-_ pensó la ojiperla que se dirigía al departamento del ángel caído. Una vez que llego al departamento de Naruto/Lucifer, la chica ingreso y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su amante, la chica se cambió de ropa, para colocarse un Babydoll muy sugerente color negro semitransparente, con bragas color negro, dejando ver su hermosa figura, la chica se acercó a la cama donde estaba el ángel durmiendo, Hinata sonrió y se acostó abrazando a su novio, pero la chica tenía una sonrisa muy rara y cerró los ojos sin embargo…

-Lilith, sé que te gusta entrar en mis sueños y provocarme, pero a veces necesito un poco de intimidad en mi mente- dijo un Lucifer acostado sin abrir los ojos.

-¡Mooh! Y yo que quería que jugáramos un poco- dijo Lilith con un puchero infantil, Lucifer se giró sobre sí mismo y tomo a su amante por la cintura, mirándola a los ojos.

-Bueno, eso tendrá que esperar un poco, por lo pronto debemos de descansar, mañana iniciaremos el ritual con Tenten y debemos de tener toda la energía disponible- dijo el ángel caído con una sonrisa, cosa que Lilith entendió a la perfección.

-De acuerdo, pero ya me debes varias, y de esta no te escapas- dijo Lilith, la cual recibió un beso por parte de su amante y ambos se durmieron.

 **Bueno Banda hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de Hoy, me pondré a trabajar en este y los otros proyectos que tengo pendientes, como la historia de Animeloco que de cedió los derechos de la historia "Hijo de la noche y la luna". Por favor comenten, dejen review, dudas sugerencias criticas positiva y nos leemos la siguente. Chao.**


	8. Capítulo 7: La nueva doncella: Tenten

**¿Qué hay de nuevo banda? Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, donde otra chica será una doncella de Lilith, además verán un poco el entrenamiento de Naruto/Lucifer, en cuanto a la invocación, tengo tres en mente, pero eso será un secreto, sin más los dejo con el capítulo**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

Capítulo 7: La doncella de hierro.

Al día siguiente, Hinata/Lilith estaba ayudando a su amante en el entrenamiento junto con Jiraya, el cual supervisaba la práctica. Hinata le enseñaba a Naruto el Junken para la pelea que tenía contra Neji.

-¡Ha!- grito la ojiperla que practicaba con su amante –¡Ha!- volvía a gritar el himno a la batallas, Naruro/Lucifer por su parte esquivaba o bloqueaba los ataques de Hinata/Lilith, la cual tenía el Byakugan activo.

-Bien, es suficiente descansen- dijo Jiraya, el cual se acerca a la pareja que se tumbaba en el suelo –Veamos detalladamente su errores Naruto y después los corregimos- dijo el Sannin con calma haciendo asentir al ángel caído -en primera los Hyugas usan mucho su taijutsu que es el Junken, cada vez que Hinata trata de atacarte, tú la bloqueas o la es esquivas, eso te puede ser fatal, pues pierdes a tu enemigo de vistas. Segundo tu postura es muy flexible, Neji tratara barrerte y de golpear, además si mantienes la postura muy relajada, te será peligroso, pues un golpe con el Junken te cerraría tus tenketsus- decía Jiraya los errores de Naruto.

-Bueno Ero-senin, lo que pasa es que el estilo es así- dijo Naruto con calma -si desea puedo practicar con usted- dijo el ángel caído a su mentor.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja Ero-senin- decía Hinata/Lilith entre risas, lo cual hacia molestar al Sanin, pero después se calmó.

-De acuerdo, pero debes saber que yo tengo experiencia- dijo Jiraya, ambos hombres se levantaron y se pusieron en guardia, Naruto en una postura relajada y Jiraya en su Kata de los sapo -¡COMENCEMOS!- grito el Sanin y ambos se lanzaron en un duelo de taijutsu, Jiraya lanzaba golpes que Naruto/Lucifer bloqueaba, después el atacaba y sucedía, pero el poder que tenían los golpes era asombrosa - _¡Increíble! Su fuerza es muy grande a pesar de estar muy relajado-_ decía en la mente Jiraya, pues ya perdía la sensación de los brazos, Naruto/Lucifer atacaba con gran habilidad a su padrino, mientras que Hinata/Lilith seguía los movimientos, pero hacia un puchero por lo que vio.

-¡Mooh! ¡Que malo eres Naruto-kun! ¿Por qué no me atacaste con todo?- dijo la ojiperla enojada. Naruto lanzo un golpe a Jiraya que desvió, pero dejo una apertura en su defensa que Naruto aprovecho y coloco su puño cerca del pecho del Sanin y lo golpeo con fuerza que lo mando lejos.

-Bueno…la verdad no quería hacerte daño- dijo Naruto con calma.

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy débil?- Dijo Hinata con enojo, la cual se había parado y colocado sus manos en la cadera.

-No, simplemente te dije que no quería hacerte daño, mas, no decirte que eres débil- refuto Naruto, con una sonrisa, Hinata simplemente sonrió.

-¡Awww! ¡Eres muy lindo! Pero cuando volvamos a entrenar, por favor no te contengas- dijo Hinata.

-De acuerdo, además me ayudo a ver los puntos débiles de las técnicas de tu familia- contesto Naruto/Lilith.

-¿Que? ¿Descubriste el punto débil de mi clan?- pregunto Hinata/Lilith con sorpresa. En ese momento Jiraya se acerca.

-Oye muchacho, ¿dijiste que encontraste el punto débil del junken?- pregunto Jiraya muy asombrado que solo peleando con Hinata había encontrado el punto débil.

-Sí, uno de sus puntos débiles es que su estilo es muy rígido- dijo Naruto/Lucifer –Hinata-chan colócate en tu postura de Junken- pidió el Ángel caído, Lilith hizo lo que su amante le pidió –bien cuando golpeo en esta parte- dijo Naruto/Lucifer golpeando en el costado del abdomen –Los Hyuga tienen un postura muy rigida- indico empezando la desmostración –cuando lance el golpe ellos no pueden tener la velocidad adecuada para defenderse, es ahí donde me permite dar el contraataque- dijo Naruto, Jiraya estaba asombado por la demostración –Ahora Hime, dame un golpe en el rostro- indico Naruto, Hinata/Lilith hizo caso a la proposición de su novio y lanzo el golpe, sin embargo este no llego, debido que Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata para aplicarle una agarre y después derribarla al suelo con velocidad.

-¡AAUUUH! Eres malo- se quejó la ojiperla en el suelo, pues Naruto la tenia sometida en una llave.

-Ve- dijo Naruto, el cual seguía forzando el agarre.

-¡AAAAH! Malo- se volvió a quejar Hinata.

-Ya amor- soltó Naruto el agarre y ayudo a la chica a pararse.

-¡Fascinante!- exclamo asombrado el sanin al ver la demostración –entonces ¿el estar relajado permite que contraataques más rápido, y eso puede ser un punto a favor?- Jiraya pregunto.

-correcto, los Hyugas son como una roca, su rigidez es excelente para defenderse, sin embargo, ellos sacrificaron su velocidad por la defensa y eso es fatal en una pelea, además- decía Naruto/Lucifer mientras realizaba unos sellos marinos –¡Futon: balas de vientos!- exclamo e inmediatamente lanzo unas balas de viento hacia Hinata, la cual esquivaba, pero algunos le golpearon, aunque no fueron de consideración.

-¡Malo! ¡MHF!- grito Hinata/Lilith dándole la espalda con las manos cruzadas en el pecho.

-¡Perdón!- contesto el ángel caído –como decía, los Hyugas son muy lentos en reaccionar a un ataque a larga distancia- explico, Jiraya estaba fascinado por esa debilidad.

-Pero si uno se relaja demasiado también es peligroso, ¿Cómo lo hiciste para lanzarme lejos con un solo golpe?- pregunto el peliblanco, Naruto solamente puso su mano en el mentón para analizar la pregunta.

-Bueno, es cierto, sin embargo cuando relajas con un buen control en el cuerpo humano, puedes ser muy efectivo el golpe, además la velocidad es más efectiva, eso sumado con la fuerza y la explosividad puedo hacer que el golpe sea certero- fue la explicación que dio Naruto, Jiraya aún no salía de sí mismo –además influyen las posturas, como dije, la postura de los Hyugas son muy rígidas, mas, las mías son muy fluidas- decía el ángel caído que empezaba a realizar movimientos muy fluidos, algo que el Sanin no podía creer, pues Naruto parecía un bailarín.

-¡Increíble! Ahora comprendo- dijo Jiraya que volteaba a ver a Hinata, la cual seguí de espalda a los hombres –te dejabas golpear para ver los punto débiles de los Hyuga- comento el Sanin, Naruto asintió.

-Otro punto que pude indagar es el Byakugan- Naruto descubrió otro punto débil.

-¿No me digas que descubriste por tu propia cuenta el punto débil del Byakugan?- pregunto con asombro Jiraya, pues muy pocos pueden ver ese punto.

-Si- contesto acercándose a Hinata/Lilith que seguía con su berrinche, una vez cerca toco el cuello de la chica justo en la base, cosa que sorprendió a la chica –el Byakugan tiene su punto ciego en este lugar- indicaba con el dedo el cuello de Hinata –Hinata ¿puedes activar tu Byakugan?- le pregunto a la chica.

-No, Malo- dijo en puchero, haciendo suspirar al rubio, el cual se acercó al oído y le susurro algo –bueno- meditaba Hinata –está bien, solo si me lo prometes- contesto.

-De acuerdo, ahora activa tu Doujutsu- le dijo Naruto.

-Está bien- en eso la chica hizo un sello -¡Byakugan!- exclamo Hinata activando su línea de sangre.

-Dime Hime, ¿Ves mi mano en este lugar?- pregunto Naruto mientras en la zona donde conocía el punto ciego pasaba su mano.

-No, no alcanzo ver tu mano, pero si la mueves a otra parte, puedo ver tu mano- contesto Hinata/Lilith.

-Muy bien, ahora si la alejo el punto ciego, esta se expande como un cono agrandando la falta de percepción fallida, pero llega a un punto donde desaparecerá, lo que quiero decir es que mientras está lejos un Hyuga, puedo detectar el punto ciego, aunque es muy difícil darle en esa zona por el movimiento- fue lo que concluyó Naruto, esta explicación asombro mucho a Jiraya y se preguntaba ¿Cómo un mocoso como Naruto pudo llegar a esa conclusión con tan solo la práctica y observar?

-¿Cómo…?- corto la pregunta pues Jiraya al ser interrumpido por el rubio.

-¿Cómo llegue a esta conclusión? Sencillo, observaba con la pelea el entorno y los movimientos de Hinata-hime, además como dijiste, me dejaba golpear y eso me dio una idea de esos puntos débiles- dijo asombrando a Jiraya.

-Bueno, por hoy es todo, mañana empezare a enseñarte el rasengan- salía del shock Jiraya después de esa explicación.

-¿Rasengan? Fue la simple pregunta que realizo el rubio ángel.

-Si- contesto para observar a Jiraya formar una esfera azul de chakra –el rasengan es una técnica que el cuarto Hokage desarrollo- explico el Sanin.

 ** _-¡Si claro! Desarrollo-_** contesto con algo de sarcasmo Kurama **_–De hecho lo copio de la bijudama-_** fue la voz de Kurama diciendo el origen del rasengan **_–Aun así permite que el pervertido te enseñe esa técnica_** \- sugirio el zorro.

- _Tienes razón, será una buena adquisición para mi arsenal, sin embargo tengo que practicar mis otras técnicas que tengo en mente-_ dialogaba Naruto/Lucifer en la mente con su teniente –De acuerdo aprenderé esa técnica- dijo el rubio cosa que hizo sonreír al Sanin.

-Bien muchacho, entonces mañana en este mismo lugar, por o mientras yo voy a realizar mi investigación- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida el Sanin –Nos vemos- se despidió el pervertido que se fue en un sunshin dejando solo a la pareja infernal.

-¡Hombres! Y sus ideas de la mujer- contesto una molesta Hinata/Lilith –ahora como me lo prometiste vayamos a hacerlo- dijo una sonriente Lilith, la cual tomo el brazo de Naruto y ambos empezaban a caminar fuera del campo de entrenamiento.

 ** _-¿Que le prometiste?-_** pregunto Kurama.

 _-¿Algo que le gusta mucho?-_ respondió con serenidad Naruto a Kurama.

 ** _-¡oh! Ya veo-_** le respondió el enorme zorro con una sonrisa pervertida, imaginándose no sé qué. La pareja iba caminando por las calles de la aldea, en ese momento Kiba y Shino regresaban de la mansión Hyuga.

-Es muy raro que Hinata no esté en su casa ¿No lo crees Shino?- volteo a pregunta Kiba a su compañero –además desde que salió del hospital ni la he visto- nuevamente hablo el chico perro.

-Tienes razón, Kurenai-sensei está preocupada por ella, por eso nos mandó a la mansión a verla- comento Kiba –además quería invitarla a una cita- decia el chico-perro, pero en ese momento la pareja profana pasaba por la misma calle que Shino y Kiba, esto hizo que ambos voltearon a verlos

-¿Esa que va con ese chico no es Hinata?- pregunto muy asombrado Kiba, pues con su olfato detecto el aroma la chica ojiperla.

-Es verdad, mis insectos también detectaron el chakra de Hinata, sin embargo el chico que lo acompaña se me hace familia- ambos genin estaban confundidos por la persona que acompañaba a Hinata –mis insectos detectan un chakra extraño, pero muy familiar- estas palabras dejaron asombrado a Kiba

-Es cierto, mi olfato está confundido, será mejor que vayamos a investigar quién es él, y de paso invito a Hinata a una cita, ahora que la veo está bien buena- comento Kiba con una sonrisa de idiota, Shino solamente negaba con su cabeza. Ambos genin siguieron a la pareja, hasta que ingresaron a un local.

 ** _-¡¿Esta es la sorpresa que darías a la chica?!-_** Kurama no se lo podía creer, pues Hinata comía sus amados rollos de canela, a pesar de tener el alma de Lilith, aun seguía teniendo sus gustos.

-Sí, ¿en qué pensabas?- dijo Naruto/Lucifer, el Kyubi solamente tenía un tic por haber pensado en otra cosa.

 ** _-Nada, nada mejor me voy a dormir-_** en ese momento corto comunicación para dejarlos comer en paz. Hinata tenía una sonrisa al comer sus amados rollos de canela.

-¡Mmm! Gracias Naruto-kun, hace mucho que no como mis delicias- Hinata devoraba rollo tras rollo de canela como si no hubiera un mañana.

 _-Y yo pensaba que era un adicto al ramen, y Lilith es una rollo adicta-_ sin embargo el momento de placer acaba cuando Kiba se presenta.

-Hola Hinata-chan, ¿Qué cuentas preciosa?- pregunto Kiba con un toque machista, Naruto solo veía a Kiba con un rostro neutro. Mientras que Hinata/Lilith degustaba sus rollos de canela, detrás de Kiba aparece Shino -Oye Hinata-chan ¿Me preguntaba si no quieres salir a una cita conmigo?- Naruto/Lucifer alzo una ceja a lo que le pidió Kiba a su amante. Hinata no hacía más caso que a disfrutar sus rollos de canela en paz –Oye Hina-chan ¿Si me escuchas?- preguntaba Kiba. Shino por su parte analizaba al chico rubio y veía que se le hacía conocido. Pero no recordaba donde.

-Si Kiba-contesto la ojiperla, Kiba se estremeció al no escuchar el Kun en su nombre –te escuche perfectamente, y temo declina tu oferta- Hinata seguía comiendo sus amados rollos de canela, dejando en shock a Kiba.

-pero ¿por qué no Hina-chan?- le pregunto Kiba, la chica comió su ultimo rollo y contesto.

-Pues porque estoy con una cita con mi angelito lindo- le contesto la ojiperla, Shino y Kiba no sabían a quien refería la chica con su angelito lindo.

-¿y quién es tu angelito lindo? Tal vez un bobalicon que no es lo suficiente macho para ti- comento Kiba con enojo y arrogancia, la chica solo suspiro.

-Pues ese bobalicón que dices Kiba, es el mismo que te derroto en las preliminares, y está sentado frente a mí- señalo Hinata a Naruto el cual sonreía.

-Naruto ¿eres tú, que te paso?- pregunto Shino al ver el aspecto del rubio.

-Hola Shino, Digamos que he sacado mi potencial- le dijo el ángel caído recargando su cabeza en una mano.

-¡Dobe!- grito Kiba al reconocer a Naruto -¡MMF! ¿Tú eres el…?- no concluyo su pregunta Kiba pues Hinata se adelantaría.

-¿Novio? Sí, lo es, él es mi lindo angelito- contesto Hinata con una dulce sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a Lucifer –además Kiba, no me gusta que me digas Hina-chan, así que te pido de la manera más atenta que no lo vuelvas a decir- las palabras que Hinata/Lilith dijo, dejo sorprendidos a ambos compañeros de equipo, nunca vieron muy segura a Hinata.

-Pero Hina-chan…yo…- iba a reclamar, pero no tenía las palabras.

-Kiba, realmente no me atraes, solo como compañero y amigo. Y aun así no me gusta tu actitud hacía mí, tomándome como un objeto que ganar- le dijo Hinata/Lilith, Shino y especialmente Kiba estaban asombrado de lo que declaro Hinata.

-Pero ¿qué tiene él?- señalo Kiba a Naruto que seguía tranquilo –¿qué no tenga yo?- ahora se apuntó así mismo con enojo.

-Fácil, Naruto es un verdadero hombre, en el sentido que me respeta y me da mi lugar, es muy apasionado cuando él lo quiere, y no me presiona a nada, me permite tomar mis decisiones y yo también le doy su espacio. En cambio tú, solo quieres que te siga como vil perra y trofeo, eso me da asco, así que no soy de esas chicas que piensas- las palabras de Hinata hicieron que Naruto/Lucifer sonriera y cerrara los ojos para recordar esos momento a que tuvo con Lilith en su otra encarnación –Así que te pido Kiba que no vuelvas a insultar a mi novio- eso fue el golpe de gracias de Hinata/Lilith a Kiba, el cual se quedó ya en shock, por otro lado Shino sonreía discretamente de la nueva personalidad de Hinata –si nos disculpas, nos tenemos que retirar- dijo la ojiperla que de inmediato se paró junto a su novio.

-Nos vemos Shino- se despidió Naruto de Shino –Nos vemos Kiba- se despidió de Kiba.

-No vemos Shino-kun, nos vemos Kiba- tambien Hinata/Lilith de su equipo y salio del local.

-¿Que tiene ese Dobe que no tenga yo?- se quejaba Kiba como Magdalena, mientras que Shino pensaba.

-Pues, es más caballeroso, como dijo Hinata la respeta, le da su lugar y todo eso que dijo- comento Shino, esto hizo que Kiba bajara la cabeza en forma resignada –aparte que no la trata como objeto- fue el tiro de gracia hacia el Inuzuka que se fue a una esquina con un aura de tristeza. Mientras que la pareja caminaba al departamento a preparar las cosas para el ritual de Tenten.

-Entonces Naruto-kun ¿harás el ritual en el bosque de la muerte?- le preguntaba Hinata/Lilith que lo tomaba de un brazo.

-Sí, necesitamos a tus doncellas presentes para que ayuden, además sabes que cuando esta la luna llena se magnifica mejor nuestro poder y así no nos cansamos- explico el motivo de ir al bosque –también está el hecho que manejaremos la energía natural y eso nos permitirá transformar mejor a Tenten y de paso mejorar a las chicas su poder- finalizo Naruto, Hinata estaba analizando lo que dijo Naruto y llego a la misma conclusión.

-Tienes razón, entonces iré a decirles a las chicas que se preparen para esta noche- comento Hinata, la cual le dio un beso corto a Naruto/Lucifer. El siguió su camino hasta donde vivía para preparar las cosas. Llegado el momento, Lucifer, Lilith y Tenten caminaban por el bosque de la muerta.

-¿Estan seguros que debemos de venir al bosque de la muerte a estas horas de la noche?- preguntaba Tenten con miedo, pues caminar el ese lugar era tétrico.

-No te preocupes, además recuerda la respuesta que me diste- le dijo Naruto/Lucifer, Tenten recordaba la respuesta.

Flash Back

Tenten estaba en el departamento de Naruto y Hinata, Tenten se sento frente a la pareja que se tomaban de la mano, algo que a la castaña le incomodaba un poco.

-Bien Tenten, ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?- pregunto Naruto.

-Bueno…Hinata me dijo que me enseñaría a mejorar mis habilidades- respondió la castaña de los chongos.

-¿Que buscas con esa respuesta?- volvió a pregunta Naruto.

-Busco ser más fuerte y que me reconozcan como Tsunade-sama- respondió Tenten con algo de tristeza –además al perder con esa chica de Suna sentía que una parte de mí se perdía en esa pelea, aunque me esfuerce y entrene, no puedo mejorar, por eso acepte la invitación de Hinata- Tenten tenía lágrimas en sus ojos al contar su experiencia.

-Dime Tenten ¿Estas dispuesta a sacrificar lo más importante por cambiar?- ahora pregunto Hinata, Tenten estaba pensando en la respuesta hasta que hablo.

-Sí, sacrificaré lo más importante de mí, si eso signifique crecer como Kunoichi- fue la respuesta que dio Tenten.

-Tenten, debes de recordar que el sacrificio de lo más importante da la libertad, y que esta a su vez viene la responsabilidad y la madurez, es por eso que Hinata te pregunto sobre ¿Que tanto te sacrificarás? No es una respuesta fácil, pero si esa es tu decisión, se te respeta, bien entonces síguenos- con eso la pareja se paró del sillón y camino al exterior del departamento, seguida de Tenten.

Fin flash Back

Tente meditaba las palabras que dio como respuesta, mientras seguía a la pareja por el bosque, el camino no era fácil, pues tenían que surfear muchos obstáculos, hasta llegar a un pequeño lago, en el cual estaban Karin y Anko vestidas con una túnica negra, además las chicas habían prendido una fogata y preparado las cosas para la ceremonia de iniciación.

-Hemos llegado- indico Hinata/Lilith, Tenten estaba asombrada de lo que veía, el lugar tenía un aire diferente a lo que esperaba.

-Tenten, lo que vamos a hacer es tu iniciación como una doncella de Hinata- dijo el angel caído con calma.

-¿Doncella de Hinata?- pregunto la castaña que veía a la mencionada.

-Así es Tenten- Hinata se acercaba –veras Naruto y yo no somos lo que crees, usamos unas mascaras para pasar desapercibidos en la aldea, pero eso te lo contaremos cuando acabemos, por lo mientras ve a esos arbustos- señalo Hinata el lugar –en donde tendrás que desnudarte y ponerte esta túnica- le dijo la primera mujer con una sonrisa entregándole la prenda.

-¿QUEEEEÉ? ¿DESNUDARME?- grito la chica, pues no pensaba que tendría que hacer algo tan vergonzoso.

\- El cuerpo desnudo es el mejor en canalizar su poder interno, quitaremos muchas cosas que la sociedad implanta en ustedes, así que si no quieres no hay problemas, eres libre de decidir - respondió Naruto/Lucifer.

-¡No lo haré! No me desnudaré para un montón de pervertidos- dijo indignada la chica que tiro la tela.

-Bien, si esa es tu decisión, puedes retirarte, ninguno de nosotros te detendrá- dijo Naruto/Lucifer que después se dirigió a Anko y Karin –con ustedes reafirmaremos su cambio, La luna llena y el lugar será un buen catalizador para que controlen su poder- comento a las chicas, ambas asintieron y se colocaron en su lugar donde estaban el símbolo que las representaban, Tente observaba lo que hacían las otras chicas, Anko la situó en un triángulo invertido (Tierra) con una línea horizontal que lo atravesaba, mientras que Karin en un triángulo sin invertir (Fuego) –Necesito prepararme- en ese momento Naruto se retiro a otra parte a cambiarse de ropa

-Tambien me prepararé- de igual forma Hinata se retiró, Tenten veía a Anko y a Karin, por lo cual se acercó.

-Disculpe Anko-san ¿Usted por qué esta aquí?- pregunto Tenten al ver a Anko en su lugar.

-Digamos que ellos me apoyaron en mi oscuridad, como te dijeron yo tuve que sacrificar mi antigua vida para cambiar, es algo doloroso, pero a la vez reconfortante y muy duro de asimilar. Ellos dos vivieron algo similar a lo que vivimos Karin y yo, pero tuvieron que salir sacrificando su familias y amigos por su propio bienestar, ¿eso responde tu pregunta?- Tenten al escuchar la respuesta de Anko se quedó meditando un poco, después se vio así misma en todo lo que paso en su vida y tomo una decisión.

Después de esperar unos minutos, Hinata salía con su vestido rojo y Naruto desnudo del torso.

-Hora de inicias- indico el ángel caído.

-¡Esperen!- de los arbustos salió Tenten cambiada y con la túnica puesta, los demás voltearon a verla.

-Veo que decidiste- dijo Naruto/Lucifer, lo cual la chica asiente –bien colócate en ese símbolo- señalo Naruto un triángulo invertido con una línea horizontal que la atravesaba, Tenten hizo caso a la indicación –iniciemos- dijo y todos se colocaron en su lugar –Tenten quítate la túnica- ordeno el ángel caído, la chico con vergüenza hizo lo pedido –ahora cierra los ojos- pidió el señor de la noche, la castaña hizo lo indicado y cerró los ojos.

 _Con la furia de la angustia y la ira sofocada,_

 _alzo mi voz, enrolladas en trueno retumbante,_

 _para que podáis oírme! ¡Oh grandes errantes de la_

 _oscuridad, oh guardianes del camino, oh servidores_

 _del poderoso Toth! ¡Moveos y apareced! Preséntense_

 _ante nosotros en su benigno poder, de parte de aquel_

 _que cree y está siendo presa de tormento._

 _Aíslenlo en el baluarte de su protección, ya que no_

 _merece la angustia y no la desea._

 _Que quien esté contra él quede impotente y vacío_

 _de toda sustancia._

 _Socórranlo a través de fuego y agua, tierra y aire,_

 _para que recupere lo que perdió._

 _Fortalezcan con fuego la esencia vital de nuestro_

 _amigo y compañero, nuestro camarada del Camino de_

 _la Mano Izquierda._

 _Que la tierra y sus placeres vuelvan a entrar en su_

 _cuerpo, a través del poder de Satán._

 _Que sus sales vitales fluyan sin estorbo alguno,_

 _para que saboree los néctares carnales de sus deseos_

 _futuros._

 _Golpead a su adversario, formado o sin forma,_

 _para que pueda resurgir alegre y fuerte del mal que lo_

 _aflige._

Al igual que Anko y Karin, el ángel manifestó sus alas oscuras de su espalda, esta vez asombrando a las aludidas, pues le daba una majestuosidad y un aspecto más hermoso, ambas mujeres estaban sonrojadas, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Hinata, el cuerpo de Tenten empezó a brillar

-¡en el infierno serás bienvenida, nada las dañara, deja que el dolor salga, deja que la oscuridad de la luz te guie a tu nueva vida- recitaba el ángel con calma, Tenten veía en su mente una energía de luz y oscuridad que la envolvía –muestra las personas que te han lastimado- nuevamente recito Lucifer, Tenten empezó a visualizar en su mente a la chica de Suna, la castaña empezaba a enojarse con ella. Después empezó a recitar lo siguiente Naruto:

 _¡MIRAD! Las poderosas voces de mi venganza_

 _atraviesan la quietud del aire y permanecen_

 _como monolitos de ira sobre una llanura de serpientes_

 _agitadas. Me convierto en una máquina monstruosa_

 _de aniquilación para descomponer el cuerpo de quien_

 _me ha ofendido._

 _No me arrepiente el hecho de que mi llamado_

 _cabalgue los huracanes que multiplicarán el aguijón_

 _de mi amargura. Y grandes formas negras y viscosas_

 _surgirán de de los pozos más profundos y vomitarán_

 _su pustulencia en su cerebro._

 _Llamo a los mensajeros de la ruina para que_

 _hieran con siniestro deleite esta víctima que he_

 _escogido. Silenciosa es esa ave que se alimenta de la_

 _pulpa del cerebro de quien me ha atormentado, y la_

 _agonía que tendrá lugar se alimentará a sí misma en_

 _temblores de dolor, solo para que sirva como señal de_

 _advertencia a aquellos que quisieran herirme._

 _¡Oh, vengan, en nombre de Abaddón y destruyan a_

 _aquél cuyo nombre doy como señal!._

 _¡Oh grandes hermanos de la noche, que hacen mi_

 _lugar de descanso, que cabalgan sobre los ardientes_

 _vientos del infierno, que habitan en la morada del_

 _Diablo; Muévanse y aparezcan! ¡Preséntense a aquél_

 _que sostiene la podredumbre de la mente que mueve_

 _la asquerosa boca que se mofa de lo justo y lo fuerte!_

 _Desgarren esa lengua y cierren su garganta. ¡Oh Kali!_

 _Penetra sus pulmones con aguijones de escorpiones._

 _¡Oh Sekhmet! Arroja su sustancia al lúgubre abismo._

 _¡Oh poderoso Dagón!_

 _¡Clavo la bífida púa del infierno en su carne, y mi_

 _sacrificio de venganza yace maravillosamente_

 _empalado!_

Recito Naruto, en la mente de Tente empezaba a formarse imágenes de la chica que la habia derrotado además de las palabras hirientes de Neji -¡deja que el dolor florezca, destruye sin compasión a los que se atrevieron a dañarte, denla las espinas que el infierno les entrega en sus manos, vacíen su boca de la locura que te causo su dolor- era el rezo del infierno en boca de Naruto, Tenten empezaba a llorar por conocer su propio dolor provocado por las personas en su vida -¡Aplasta a los insectos que entraron en su alma, no son nada comparada contigo, ese será te sacrifico y de nadie más !abre las alas A LA LIBERTAD DEL INFIERNO!- Tenten empezaba a llorar, a caer al suelo y empezar a golpearlo-¡Dejen que el fuego del infierno consuma su dolor!- siguió.

-¡AAAAHH! ¡MALDITA COMO TE ODIO, TE DETESTO POR HABERME VENCIDO EN LOS EXAMENES CHUNIN, NEJI TE ODIO POR NO APOYARME, TE ODIO- Teenten gritaba muy dolida por todo lo que pasaba en su vida

Naruto volteo a ver a Hinata y le asintió, la chica camino a una mesa y tomo varios muñecos de trapo y algunos Kunai. Después fue a donde estaban las chicas y los coloco frente a ellas, después se alejó.

-Todo listo cariño- dijo la ojiperla, el ángel le sonrió.

-Frente a ti se encuentran tus enemigos abre los ojos, destrúyelos con el poder del infierno, no dejes nada de él, solo las cenizas de su propia perdición- dijo Naruto, Tenten al abrir los ojos vio las cosas para tomarlas con ansiedad, tenía en sus manos muñecos y los apuñalaban con todo el poder que tenían mientras derramaban lagrimas e insultos, los muñecos sufrían los golpes y apuñaladas de las chicas. Hasta que se cansaron y lo dejaron en paz -¡Es hora de destruirlos! Arrojalos al fuego- Tenten lanzo a los muñecos en la fogata que hizo que se consumieran hasta que solamente quedaron cenizas.

-Ahora Tenten te entregare el poder de las mujeres, cierra los ojos- dijo Hinata/Lilith, la cual se paró a un lado de Naruto/Lucifer y empezó a recitar lo siguiente:

 _AVANCEN, grandes engendros del abismo y_

 _hagan manifiesta su presencia. He colocado mis_

 _pensamientos sobre el brillante pináculo que brilla_

 _con el deseo escogido de los más álgidos momentos y_

 _crece fervientemente en el intenso oleaje._

 _Manden el mensajero de deleites voluptuosos, y_

 _que estas visiones obscenas de mis más oscuros_

 _deseos tomen forma en mis futuros actos y acciones._

 _Desde la sexta torre de Satán vendrá una señal que_

 _se unirá con las sales internas, y de esta manera_

 _moverá el cuerpo de la carne de mi deseo._

 _He dispuesto mis símbolos y preparado mis_

 _adornos de lo que va a ser, y la imagen de mi creación_

 _acecha como un basilisco oculto esperando la hora de_

 _ser liberado._

 _La visión se convertirá en realidad y a través del_

 _sustento que da mi sacrificio, los ángulos de la_

 _primera dimensión se convertirán en la sustancia de la_

 _tercera._

 _Salid al vacío de la noche y atravesad la mente que_

 _responde con pensamientos que la llevarán al camino_

 _del abandono lascivo._

 _¡Mis órganos genitales arden en llamas! El gotear_

 _del néctar de mi grieta ansiosa actuará como polen_

 _para ese cerebro aletargado, y la mente que no siente_

 _deseo se agitará de repente con desenfrenado impulso._

 _Y cuando mi impetuoso oleaje sea saciado,_

 _comenzará a fluir de nuevo. Y ésa carne que deseo_

 _vendrá a mí._

 _¡En el nombre de la Gran Ramera de Babilonia, y_

 _de mi Lilith, y de Hécate, que mi deseo sea satisfecho!_

Al terminar la plegaria, Tenten sentía que un nuevo poder emanaba de su interior, sentía que su cuerpo cambiaba, las curvas de la chica se definían, sus senos aumentaban y se hacían muy sensuales, creció un poco, ahora Tente era bella como Anko y Karin, sin embargo no superaba a la misma Hinata/Lilith

-Este es el poder de la mujer, la sensualidad, la libertad de elegir, de ser, deja de lado ser como los hombres, no se comportes como ellos, pues así lo mando yo, la hija de la noche, la indomable, la primera mujer del mundo, Lilith, hija mías ahora eres libres de tu dolor, ahora el poder que te otorgo será para siempre- recito Hinata con dulzura, pero con sensualidad.

-Yo el ángel caído, te otorgo el poder, el conocimiento, la luz y la oscuridad, la sabiduría y la suprema presencia del ser, ahora perteneces al nuevo mundo que crearé- dijo Naruto/Lucifer, de la espalda de Tenten le salían un par de alas negras –serás la que guiara a los hijos de Abel a su caída y harás que los hijos de Caín asciendan al cielo, pues yo Lucifer el padre de la verdadera luz te bendigo- declamo Naruto, Tenten dejo de brillar y cayó al suelo, sus alas desparecieron quedando agotada, el ángel caído la cargo y la dejo en un árbol recargada sobre este, Lilith le puso una manta sobre su cuerpo –Ahora necesito que ustedes se desnuden, para darles mayor poder- dijo Naruto/Lucifer, las chicas se desnudaron sin ningun pudor -¡Escucha mi llamado ¡Oh! Señora de la luz del cielo estrellado, yo el hijo de la luz, hace un llamado a tu morada celestial. Dígnate a darles a estas hijas de Lilith el poder poder plateado que necesitan para ayudar en mi batalla contra aquel que te desterró- cuando acabo Naruto/Lucifer de recitar la oración, de la luna salieron tres ases de luz que bañaban a Anko, Tenten y a Karin. Las chicas cambiaban brillaban en un tono blanquecino-plata -¡Hijas de la noche! recibir la bendición de Selene y Artemisa para dar caza a los engendros del verdadero mal- concluyo Naruto y las chicas terminaron de brillar. Naruto guardaba sus alas y se arrodillaba cansado por el ritual, en ese momento se acercaba Lilith que lo abrazaba.

-¿Cómo estas cariño?- le preguntaba la chica su estado de salud.

-Estoy cansado, no recordaba que este ritual sea muy estresante, por cierto tenemos mirones y no son amigos- le dijo en un susurro a Hinata, la cual también sintió.

-niñas será mejor que se vistan- dijo Lilith, ambas chicas se empezaron a vestir mientras que Lilith vestía a Tenten. Al terminar Hinata estaba con Naruto –descansa amor, iré de caza- dijo para darle un beso ligero a Naruto y despues desaparecer.

Mientras en unos árboles tres Anbus con máscaras Ne observaron el ritual que hacían en el bosque.

-¿Te fijaste?- pregunto uno de los Anbus.

-Sí, debemos de informales a Danzo-sama sobre el descubrimiento- dijo el otro Anbu

-…- el otro Anbu no decía nada, estaba inmóvil

-Oye ¿qué te pasa?- movía a su compañero, pero este seguía en ese estado.

-Oye ¡Reacciona! Reacciona!- agitaba al shinobi con fuerzas para que despertara, pero este cayo.

-Hola niños malos- dijo una voz muy sensual, los Anbus que estaban reanimando a su compañero se dieron vuelta encontrándose con Hinata/Lilith –veo que nos han descubiertos, pero lo que vieron es muy íntimo, así que tendré que darles un castigo- Hinata desprendía un poco de su energía infernal

-¿Cómo demonios llego hasta aquí?- grito uno de los Anbus con una emoción nueva: miedo

-No lo sé, pero si la capturamos y se la llevamos a Danzo-sama quizá nos recompense- dijo eso para motivar a su compañero, el cual asintió.

-Vaya, así que el ancianito los mando, bueno es hora de divertirse- Hinata simplemente hizo brillar sus ojos en un intenso color rojo.

-¿que? Acaso es una ha…- en Anbu Ne no acabo de hablar, pues sus ojos se perdían en los de Hinata y empezaba a caminar hacia ella.

-¿A dónde…?- tampoco acabo de hablar, pues este también empezó a caminar solo, somo si estuviera hipnotizado. En donde se llevó a cabo la ceremonia, Naruto, Anko y Karin vigilaban a una dormida Tenten, en ese momento Hinata aparece con los tres Anbus cargando como sino pesaran.

-Estoy de regreso y traje a los invitados- dijo la ojiperla que dejo caer a los Anbus como costal de papas.

-los hipnotizaste ¿Verdad?- pregunto Naruto/Lucifer al ver a los Anbus con los ojos abiertos.

-Sipi, los traje para que las chicas practicaran como absorber la energía vital- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa muy angelical, la chica chasqueo los dedos y los tres Anbus despertaron.

-¿Dónde estamos?- se preguntaba uno de los desafortunados a ser la práctica de las doncellas de Hinata.

-Estas en el bosque- les dijo Naruto, el cual saco sus cadenas y envolvió a los tres Anbus para que no huyeran.

-¡Suéltanos! ¿Que nos vas a hacer?- pregunto con enojo al verse atrapado.

-Yo nada, pero ellas si- señalo Naruto a las demás mujeres, Hinata se acercaba a uno de los hombres que estaban encadenados de forma sensual, al llegar a Anbu, le acaricio la máscara.

-¡Que Anbu tan más guapo, mmm- era la voz sensual de la primera mujer que le subía poco a poco la máscara hasta descubrí los labios –eso labios son sensuales- Hinata acariciaba con los dedos los labios del Anbu y se pegaba más al cuerpo de este –se ven muy antojables, creo que le daré un beso- dijo para dejar acercarse poco a poco y plantarle un beso en la boca del Anbu, el susodicho quedo estupefacto por la acción de la chica que acepto el beso.

-Veo que tu compañera le ha gustado a mi amigo, que lo prefiere mejor a él que a ti- se burlaba uno de los Anbus que estaban encadenados, sin embargo Naruto sonrió.

-¿Eso crees? Por qué no miras mejor- Naruto señalaba donde estaba Hinata dándole el beso al Anbu, esto al voltear a ver -¡¿Qué demonios?!- lo dos Anbus se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa, Hinata estaba absorbiendo una energía de color azul que salía de a boca del Anbu y entraba a la suya, el cuerpo del desafortunado Shinobi se secaba como si fuese una momia, al acabar Hinata dejo caer el cuerpo.

-¡Guacala de pollo! Prefiero los labios de mi angelito que besar a estas sátrarpas de hombres- comento la chica y esta se acercó a donde estaba Naruto –Vamos a ver ¿qué sabor son estos labios?- dijo con una sonrisa Hinata, la cual beso a Naruto/Lilith con delicadeza, después de un rato se separaron –mmm son muy rico, definitivamente me has hecho adicta a tus labio mi angelito- dijo con una sonrisa Lilith que recargaba su cabeza en el hombre de Lucifer –bien niñas ya vieron como se hace, ahora es su turno- dijo Hinata, Karin y Anko se vieron y después sonrieron, ambas kunoichis se acercaban de modo sensual a sus víctimas.

-No ¡Aléjense! ¡Aléjense! ¡NOOO!- gritaba ambos Anbus al ser víctimas de Karin y Anko, ambas chicas tenían a las marionetas de Danzo en su manos mientras les quitaban su energía vital, para dejarlos muertos y sin gota de vida, como unas momias.

-¡Qué asco! Hinata tiene razón, no saben bien- reclamo Anko limpiándose la boca y escupiendo.

-Tienes razón- dijo Karin que igualmente escupió –pero la energía que obtuvimos es suficiente- Anko tenía razón, Karin se gira a ver a Hinata –Hinata ¿Podemos quitarnos el mal sabor de boca con tu angelito? ¿Sí?- pregunto Karin con ojitos de borrego, haciendo que le salga un tic nervioso en un ojo por el pedido.

-De acuerdo, solo uno, pero no abusen- Hinata cedió con un suspiro, Karin y Anko caminaron hasta donde estaba Naruto, después lo tomaron del rostro.

-Veamos si es cierto lo que dice Hinata- dijo una sensual Anko, que le planto un beso en la boca al ángel caído, el cual estaba sorprendido que acepto el beso, después de un rato la dama de las serpiente se separó con una sonrisa -¡Que rico! Hinata no miente tus labios son muy ricos- dijo con una sonrisa Anko, mientras que Naruto/Lucifer estaba aún en shock.

-Mi turno- dijo Karin, la cual tomo el rostro de Naruto y lo beso, lo mismo paso con Anko, el ángel aceptaba los labio de Karin, después la chica se separó con un sonrojo –Es cierto, son muy ricos tus labio, con razón Hinata se quita el mal sabor de boca cada vez que hace eso- señalo los cuerpos de los Anbus.

-Bueno si ya, déjenlo en paz, además es "mi angelito", así que consíganse el suyo- Hinata abrazaba a Naruto posesivamente _-Creo que el haberlas convertido en sucubus les afecto sus hormonas, además le sumamos lo bello que es Lucifer, tenemos a unas adictas a sus labios y propensas a violarlo-_ suspiro Hinata con cansancio _–y todavía falta Tenten-_ ahora lloraba en la mente la chica ojiperla. Después recogieron las cosas, quemaron los cadáveres y cargaron a Tenten hasta su casa a que descansara.

 **Aquí acaba el capítulo de hoy, sé que me tarde, pero estoy algo presionado con las otras historias que estoy publicando y con mis actividades cotidianas, así como con las personas que atiendo, a veces llega a casa cansado y escribir en esta condición es demandante, pues en la universidad me piden mucho informes de actividades, hacer historiales de pacientes, ensayos entre otras cosas, el golpe que le dio Naruto/Lucifer se le conoce como el golpe de pulgada, es el famoso golpe que Bruce Lee da. dejen review, comentario sugerencias, dudas, etc. Bueno nos leemos después cuídense.**


End file.
